The Return of the Original Dark Lord
by AngelLovePhoenix
Summary: This contains SLASH. Will be Harry PotterLord Voldemort.This is about the Original Dark Lord coming back to help out Voldemort. Please Read and Review Thank You.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I wish I was JK.Rowling.

Warnings: This story contains slash.

Parings: Harry Potter/Lord Voldemort, OC/OC, Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger

Chapter One

1215

Rain poured down in sheets, lightning streaked across the sky and the thunder roared. A lone figure walked the hall ways of the castle, hands in tight fists at his sides. He had walked the hall ways of the castle before, it was his home but right now he wanted nothing more than to destroy it, just to relieve his anger and pent up frustarions.

"How is he?" asked a calm voice, the man stopped walking, taking deep calming breaths.

"Near death no thanks to you" The man said coldly, not looking at the other man know that if he did he would lash out at him

"Can nothing be done?"

"No! nothing can be done to save him! I would have done it already! You will pay Dumbledore. Mark my words one day you will pay for killing him" The man said and stalked back the way he came.

:Present day Hogwarts:

Harry Potter ate silently as he his friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley talked non stop about point less dribble, Harry had stopped listing to them on the train to Hogwarts and they still had not noticed his quietness.Maybe it was for the best after Sirius's death, Harry had found that he didn't want to talk to anybody. The Dursleys had left Harry alone and for that he was glad it gave him time to reflect on things.

"Harry are you alright?" Hermione asked concered

"Yea, I'm fine" Harry lied he didn't feel fine. Hermione didn't look confinced but didn't nag Harry about it.

Once the Welcoming Feast had endend Harry followed Ron and Hermione as they walked to Gryffindor Tower. Ron and Hermione bickering the entire time. Harry went straight to bed to get away from the bickering pair and lay in bed wondering what would happen tomrrow when classess started.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Still not JK.Rowling. Damn.

Warnings: Contains Slash

Pairings: Harry Potter/Lord Vodemort, OC/OC, Ron Weasley/Hermoine Granger

Chapter 2

1215

The sun was slowly rising, pouring light into the Hospital Wing, three figures watching and waiting, eyes trained on a figure whimpering in pain on one of the beds.

The nurse constantly wiped the mans brow, pouring potions down the mans throat trying to make the pain just a little bit more bearable.

Angelus Dumbledore slowly paced around the Hospital Wing, he had never meant to hurt the young man, he had spent two years trying to warn the man away from the Dark Lord his warnings had feel on deaf eyes. The last eight teen years had been hard, fighting a one time student was never easy. Angelus sighed he had trained the man to fight against the Dark Lord, and now this, his favourite student lay dying because of a curse he had fired. The saviour of the wizarding world dying to save the Dark Lord.

The Dark Lord was fuming, that stupid old fool might be powerful but he wasn't dark enough to say the Killing Curse and make it work. Dumbledore had really out done himself this time. How dare Dumbledore try and kill him? Getting angrier by the second the Dark Lord stalked across the room to where the young man lay. The Dark Lord brushed a tear away that had started to make it's way down the mans face, leaning down The Dark Lord placed a kiss on the mans forehead.

As the sun rose to its position in the sky, the young man breathed his last.

:Present Day Hogwarts:

When Harry awoke to start his first day back at Hogwarts, instead of the peace and quietness that was typical for the beginning of September, he awoke to hail stones? Harry got out of bed and put his dressing gown on, it felt like November not September, oit was so cold. Walking over to the window, he could see that Hogwarts was the middle of a hail storm frowning , he turned and looked at his new watch that was lying on his bed side table (it used to belong to Dudley but Harry 'borrowed' it) it was quarter past eight in the morning. Harry heard a loud BOOM of thunder and the hail stones turned into heavy rain. Making a mental not to ask Hermione about why the weather was being so odd, he headed for the shower.

Hermione to Ron and Harry's shock was as confused as they were about the strange weather, at the moment, it was back to being how September should be warm and sunny. Harry was working steadily through his breakfast of bacon and eggs when Professor McGonagall handed them their new timetables for the year. Harry and Hermione were sharing the same classes as they both had gotten good marks in their OWLs, Ron however had gotten a 'p' in Potions so no longer was able to take the class.

"double Potions, double Defence Against the Dark Arts and Divination, I'm going back to bed wake me up in time for Defence Against the Dark Arts" Harry declared

"Oh no your not mister!" Hermione said sounding outraged "we have our NEWTs next year"

"Leave 'i'm 'lone 'mione!" Ron said eating a mouthful of bacon

"Don't eat with your mouth open Ron its rude" Hermione snapped, Ron opened his mouth to retaliate when Harry interrupted

"For crying out loud!" Harry cried annoyed with both of them "don't you two ever stop bickering with each other?" Before either of them could do or say anything Harry had walked out of The Great Hall

"That has to learn to control his temper" Hermione muttered.

A/N: Thanks to **Me'shell, Yana5 **and **Giara Gryffindor **for reviewing.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: See chapters 1 and 2

Warnings: Slash

Pairings: Harry/Voldy, OC/OC, Ron/Hermione

A/N: I hate this chapter -sighs- to make up for it i'll try really hard to get Chapter 4 up ASAP!

Chapter 3

1197

The sun shone brightly, trees swayed slightly in a light breeze. Outside everything was calm and peaceful. Inside was another story all together.

Today was an important day for all the 7th year students at Hogwarts, it was the day the graduated. The Great Hall was in a state of chaos, all house prejudices seemed to be forgotten has the 7th year girls were all talking at once to each other. The boys were taking a calmer approach. So calm that for Nicholas Potter or Nicky as he was called it was too calm and he found himself falling asleep. He would've if Dumbledore hadn't chosen that moment to announce that the 7th years should make the way out side to the newly made Kwidditch pitch. Nicky walked outside with his gang of friends , who as ever was talking about the Puddlemere United game. As they approached the pitch, Nicky started scanning the faces of everyone already there, all the pure blood parents had turned up (just to show that they _could_). Nicky grinned when he saw the familiar face of his boyfriend in the crowed, this was going to be interesting...

:Present Day Hogwarts:

It was still hail stoning outside when Harry arrived for his first History of Magic class. Why and how he was still taking this class was beyond him, he thanked the Gods that he still had Hermione to borrow notes from

"Todays lesson will focus on the start of the very first Wizarding War in 1197, does any one know what happened?" Prof. Binns asked Hermione who had sat up straighter in her chair as soon as he said 'the very first Wizarding War now had her has in the air

"In Hogwarts:A History, it's very unclear how the Dark Lord got in but it states that he killed nearly all of the teachers and kidnapped a student"

"10 points to Gryffindor. Before the war started the Wizarding World on a whole was peaceful, when the Dark Lord came he rose to power with amazing speed. Hogwarts was not as well protected as it was then so it must of been easy for him to enter. He did not do any damage apart from the deaths of the teachers, we think his goal at that time was to shock everyone. He attacked Hogwarts in 1215 but never tried again after that" Prof. Binns explained to a silent class

"What happened to the kidnapped student?" Dean Thomas asked

"no one knows, the last people to see him alive was prof. Dumbledores ancestor and the Dark Lord"

"if there was a Dark Lord there must of been a saviour of some sort" Lavender Brown said dreamily

"there was supposed to be, but no one knows what happened to him"

"So the cute hero didn't save the world?" Lavender asked

"er...no" Lavender looked appalled

:Riddle Manor:

Rain lashed down agaisnt the side of the windows, Lord Voldemort however was to busy to care what the weather was doing, he was looking through a very old book, searching..

Lightning flashed across the sky lighting the room where Dark Lord sat, still he didn't move.

"You cannot bring back what is not dead" Lord Voldermort looked up from his book angry at being interrupted when he saw who it was. Shock flashed across his face for a second

"Hello Tom Riddle" smirked a man standing in darkness by the doorway.

A/N: Thanks to **HoshiHikari, Yana5, hieilover2005, DARKMARKLV, Giara Gryffindor **and **Kawaii Tenshi no Shi** for reviewing!

A special Thank You goes to **Julianna Edwards, rene994, hillbrodeur, Klerenallan Serpiente de Plata, Tracyhill **and **hieilover.** Hugs for everyone!

General: I'll try to make the chapters longer if thats what you want. Harry and Nicky are connected as for Voldy and the Dark Lord you'll just have to wait and see!

Quick update that i forget to add: the peolpe from the 1st chap are the Dark Lord, Dumbledore and Nicky!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: "Everybody's looking for that something, one thing that makes it all complete" Flying Without Wings-Westlife 1999

Warnings: Slash

Pairings: Harry/Voldy, Nicky/Dark Lord, Ron/Hermy

A/N: Everyone whose read chapter 3 please go back and reread the ending as ive fixed some errors with it. Sorry this took so long but ive been in hospital and haven't had much time to write

Chapter 4

:Present Day. Riddle Manor:

Lightning flashed lighting up everything in the darkened room for a second. The second was enough to confirm Voldemorts fears standing before him was a man every one knew and who everyone believed dead.

"Do not call me that. I am Lord Voldemort" Voldemort sneered. Nobody called him Tom Riddle

"So that's what your calling yourself? I knew it was something stupid, all you dark Lords give yourself's stupid names" the man said sitting down in a chair "do you guys have a rule that says 'if you want to be a Dark Lord you must come up with a stupid name'?"

"What are you doing here? How did you get past the Death Eaters?" Voldemort snapped, red eyes glowing

"What? oh those half wits standing out side the doors? That was easy I just knocked them out. Well it was dealing with you or going to Hogwarts. Here I am!" the man grinned. Voldemort felt himself getting annoyed with the man's attitude.

"You are meant to be dead." Voldemort stated in a deathly calm voice

"I was wondering when you were going to say that. I am the saviour I can't die. If I died I couldn't save people!" He grinned up at Voldemort

"Why are you here?" Voldemort asked his temper rising

"Good question, well actually i wanted give you something." The man grinned and rose from the chair. "Too many damn pockets on this thing" he muttered and he searched his coat pockets "here it is! Here you go, Lord Mors said you'd understand"

Voldemort took the letter with slightly shaking hands from the man standing in front of him. His usual self control faulting slightly. He didn't need to look who it was from. Lord Mors. The Dark Lord Mors. The first Dark Lord, heir of Slytherin. Great Grandson of Salazar Slytherin. This was the second letter he had received from the man, the first coming to him on his 13th birthday. Trying to regain some self control he opened the letter

_Riddle or should I say Lord Voldemort?_

_Out of the ten things I told you to do you did nine of them. Leaving out the most important one. Go and re-read my first letter to find the one you missed. By now you will have guessed who the person that I sent with this letter. He may be a Potter but listen to him, he will lead you to me once you are ready. _

_This time the Wizarding World WILL fall!_

_Lord Mors_

"I am ready take me to him" Voldemort said once he had finished reading the letter

"You are not ready yet. We have much to do before you are ready" Nicky said sternly before fading into the air.

Voldemort blinked at the spot where the wizarding world's first Saviour stood nobody had the power to fade into the air. Maybe the saviour was more powerful than he thought.

:Present Day Hogwarts:Time Jump:

Harry was glad it was the weekend, no classes for two days! DADA had gone from his favourite class to die even with Potions as his most hated class. Prof. Knight hated teaching and it showed he acted like he couldn't give a toss about whether the students learned or not. Harry sighed as he read by the fire in his favourite chair. Ron and Hermione had gone out to enjoy the heat wave that they were currently having. Harry stood up and stretched, he decided to go and see Ron and Hermione, they had been distant recently and he wanted to know why. He was half way out of the portrait hole when somebody called his name.

"Harry" the voice was soft and gentle just above a whisper. Harry turned to see who had called his name, there was no one in the common room, so he shrugged and was about to leave when he felt a hand on his shoulder

"Harry" the voice seemed to become slightly louder. Harry looked at his right shoulder but saw nothing, yet the feeling was still there

"Harry, you're not looking hard enough, in time you shall see, in time you shall be" Harry felt the hand on his shoulder leave, the voice leaving with it. Shrugging Harry left he common room and went in search of Ron and Hermione.

"Are you sure its not like the time in our second year?" Ron asked looking slightly shocked at what Harry had just told him.

"Yes. Its not a snake. I felt someone's hand on my shoulder yet no one was in the room with me" Harry said slightly annoyed with Ron

"Harry, was there anything else? anything at all?" Hermione asked leaning agasint Ron who smiled slightly, they still hadn't got it together yet, even though Hermione was making it painfully obvious that she fancied Ron.

"No, I told you everything" Harry said pulling his top off

"I could check in the library if you'd like?" Hermione asked

"Yes I would, I want to be prepared for anything" Harry said after last year he wasn't about to go rushing off without thinking things through properly.

Thank Yous

Thank You to the following people for reviewing: **Yana5, hieilover2005, Sybelle, DARKMARKLV, HoshiHikari **and **Carya!**

I honestly didn't think that I would get anything for the last Chapter so Thanks Very Much!

Special Thank Yous

A Special Thank You goes to: **Silverkitcat, Emerald-silver Serpent, Bellz **and **Suzakugrly!**

Hugs, Kisses and Sweets to all my readers!

A/N: For those of you that didn't get chapter 1 The people are the Dark Lord and Dumbledore.

A/N2: Fixed the problem with chapter One.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:

Warnings: Slash

Pairings: Harry/Voldy, Nicky/Dark Lord, Ron/Hermy

Chapter 5

:Present Day Hogwarts:

Harry walked into his DADA class and sat down in the back with Ron and Hermione and didn't bother to get out his books.

"I hate defence lessons what a waste of two hours" Ron complained

"It's not that bad" Hermione said frowning at Ron

"Hermione when was last time Prof. Filan asked us to open our books? Or even do homework for that matter?" Harry asked

"He hasn't but doesn't stop us from studying on are own" Hermione replied coolly, Ron and Harry rolled their eyes.

Prof. Filan chose that moment to walk in. He looked around the room with a sneer on his face

"Everybody books out, quills out what are you waiting for an invitation?" he snapped to a very shocked class

"I should never have said anything" Harry groaned as he pulled his book out of his bag

"About time too" Hermione muttered

"For the next couple of weeks we shall be studying all of the past Saviours of the wizarding world. Now can any body tell me who they are in any order?" Prof. Filan asked siting on his desk. Hermione's had shot up in the air

"Miss Granger?"

"They are Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore, Blaze Potter and Nicholas Potter" Hermione said

"40 points to Gryffindor for getting all the names right. Todays lesson will focus on the first Savour Nicholas Potter. Who can tell me anything about him?" Prof. Filan asked looking around the room. Again Hermione's had shot up in the air

"Miss Granger again"

"Nicholas Potter met and and fought against the Dark Lord Mors around sixteen times and survived. No one is quite sure _how_ he defeated the Dark Lord but what we do know is that they both disappeared around the same time in 1215"

"Very good Miss Granger, 20 points to Gryffindor. Like Miss Granger said no one is sure how or what happened to Nicholas and the Dark Lord but what we do know is that the final fight between them was right here in Hogwarts. Nicholas born around 200 years after the founders built Hogwarts and he disappeared nearly eight hundred years ago which puts Hogwarts in the thousand year mark last year, more or less.

Now, some people say that Nicholas and Mr. Potter here are similar and thats true to a point. We all know that they're both Potters and all Potters have messy black hair and both were left orphaned because of a Dark Lord, however while Lord Voldemort tried to kill Mr. Potter the Dark Lord Mors only attacked Nicholas' parents" Prof. Filan explained to a silent class, who had apart from Hermione and Harry flinched at the sound of Lord Voldemorts name being spoken.

"Right I'm going to put you into groups of four, you will stay in these groups until we have finished studying the Savours so make sure you all stay friends. I want to you to research as much as you can be next lesson, so you'll start today and carry on until next lesson Ok?...Group One, Potter, Granger, Longbottom, Weasley..."

:Riddle Manor:

Sunlight fell across the sleeping figure on the bed, his messy black hair, seeming messier in the light. His crystal blue eyes closed and a smile smile played across his lips, his chest rising and falling gently.

"You shouldn't watch people when they're sleeping you know" Nicholas joked from the bed, his voice thick with sleep

"I couldn't help myself, I had to see you again"

"So any knew orders or did you just come here to bug me?" Nicholas asked grinning all traces of sleep gone

"To bug you of course" The Dark Lord Mors who had been sitting in a leather chair got up and walked over to the bed

"Wonderful what a brilliant way to the weekend" Nicholas said sarcastically

"Come on up, you have a reason to bug Voldemort today"

That got Nicholas up, showed and dressed in record time. Bugging Voldemort was high on Nicholas list of 'Fun Things To Do'

"Remember I told you about that letter I sent him? And with it was a 'To Do' list?" Lord Mors asked mildly

"Yeah"

"Ask him and make him to you a good enough reason why number thirty Seven was ignored"

"Wasn't that?...Oh yeah" Nicholas smile turned in an evil grin "I'll get it of him I promise" Nicholas said grin still in place

"I'm sure you will my dear Nix, I'm sure you will"Lord Mors said laughing and gently kissed the top of Nicholas's head before he faded away.

&&&&&&&

"POTTER!" Voldemort roared in Nicholas's direction. Having to deal with one Potter was bad enough but having to deal with two was just plain cruel. Nicholas had woken him at some un earthly hour and had followed him around ever since.

"There's no need to shout Im right here" Nicholas said grinning. It took al of Voldemorts self control not to hex man.

"Will you please go find something else to do!" Voldemort snapped he had plans to make and Potter was not helping matters

"Is plotting the worlds down full so hard you cant answer a simple question" Nicholas teased throughly enjoying himself

"Don't you ever shut up?" Voldemort hissed

"No" Nicholas smiled. Voldemort glared at the man that was currently sitting on the edge of his desk

"Why dont you go bug Malfoy" Voldemort suggested, flicking through some papers

"Nah, Ive been told to bug you and you are so much more fun than Malfoy" Nicholas said happily

"Fun" Voldemort hissed in a dangerous tone

"Yep" Nicholas smiled ignoring Voldemorts tone of voice

"If it wasn't for Lord Mors you'd be dead by now" Voldemort snapped

"You wouldn't be able to kill me" Nicholas laughed jumping of the desk

"Wouldn't I?" Voldemort hissed in a ice cold voice

"Nah, you aint Lord Mors are ye? So come on, tell em and I promise to leave you'll alone" Nicholas said

"'Ye?' are you Irish or something?" Voldemort asked sounding disgusted

"On me mams side" Nicholas grinned "all the Potters are Irish, it what makes us so sexy" Nicholas replied with a wink

"What did you want to know again?" Voldemort asked sounding bored and irritated with Nicholas

"Why didn't you do number Thirty Seven?"

"Because Lord Mors did it and look where it got him" Voldemort sighed

"Where did get him?" Nicholas asked amused

"He died"

"Did he? are you sure?" Nicholas asked and Voldemort pause momentarily, did the Dark Lord Mors die? Nicholas faded away to to let Voldemort think about what Nicholas had just asked

Thank Yous

Thanks to **Yana5 **and **DARKMARKLV **for reviewing!

A Special Thank You goes to **warlordharrsk **and **Silver Hopes!**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Just finished reading the Da Vinci Code by Dan Brown! It was amazing!

Parings :Harry/Voldy, Nicholas/The Dark Lord Mors, Ron/Hermoine

Chapter 6

:Riddle Manor:

"You like him?" Lucius Malfoy knew that Bellatrix was mad, everyone knew Bellatrix was mad. He didn't think she was this mad

"Yes" she replied eyes narrowing at Lucius "the only reason you dislike him is because he insulted you in front of our Lord"

"I dislike him because he annoys our Lord" Lucius replied smoothly

"And the award for best liar goes to Lucius Malfoy!" Nicholas grinned and throw and arm round Lucius shoulders. If looks could kill! "Now Lucius is a bit of prat, I mean the man joined the Death Eaters!" Bellatrix was trying to fight of a round of laughter, she loved it when Nicholas decided it was 'Pick on Lucius Time' "We all know that Lucy darling isn't the sharpest tool in the box but did he really have to go and bring a Lucy Mock Two into the world? The heavens save us!" Bellatrix was now openly laughing at Lucius.

"POTTER!" everyone in a hundred foot radius stopped breathing, well not every one

"Moldy Voldy!" Nicholas said cheerfully. Voldemort swooped over him like a hawk, eyes blazing "Before you say a word I have good news for you" Nicholas said grinning

"It had better be good" Voldemort hissed in a deadly cold voice

"The plan goes into action two weeks from today" Nicholas said happily. Voldemort drew back from Nicholas looking pleased

"Two weeks today?" Voldemort asked making sure he had heard right

"Yes"Nicholas said he wasn't happy about this plan but had failed to come with a better one. .

"Good, its just a pity we cant kill the little prat" Voldemort sighed before storming off, Lucius following him

:Present Day Hogwarts:

Harry started at the letter he had just received. It was odd and part of him was telling him not pay attention to letter and burn it, the other part was telling him to do what the letter asked. He decided not to involve Ron and Hermione as they would give him no helpful advice and Hermione would end up reminding him of Sirius. The Golden Trio had been drifting apart of late. Ron and Hermione had finally started dating and Harry did not want to intrude on there time together.

"Harry come on its time for Defence" Ron said pulling Harry from his thoughts. Harry pulled at his tie as he got up and followed Ron and Hermione to his first class of the day. It was the beginning of December and by now the school should have been covered in snow, this year however it seemed not to be as the warm weather poured into the school. Siting with Ron, Hermione and Neville in the back of the class room they waited for Prof.Filan to enter the room. And waited. And waited. Chatter broke out amongst the students as to why the prof. wa so late. Nearly thirty minutes late Prof. Filan walked in

"Sorry about that. Right lets see how good you've all been at researching Nicholas Potter. Mr. Longbottom will you please start?" Prof. Filan asked gently. Shaking Neville stood up

"Nicholas Potter hated being called Nicholas he preferred Nicky or Nix. Nicky had six children Joanna, Tobias, Sarah, Samuel, Sapphira and Matthew. Harry is related to Nicky through Sapphira, Nicky's favourite daughter.." Neville said sounding more confident we every word he spoke

"Nicky married secretly but no body is sure who too, many reports suggest that he married a man, while gay marriages were not un common they were very un popular, with pure bloods in particluar..." Once Neville had finished to a round of cheers by the Gryffindors. Draco stood to recite what he had learned and Harry decided that while Draco was talking he could get away with day dreaming for a while

:Riddle Manor Two weeks later:

Riddle manor was alive with noise. The manor was currently playing host to over a thousand Death Eaters, all excited to prove just how strong they really were. Nicholas and Voldemort watched from a stairway as the Death Eaters talked excitedly to one another.

"You know what is to be done?" Nicholas asked his voice carrying no emotion

"I know, I am ready" Voldemort answered in the same emotion less voice that Nicholas had used

"Then let's begin" Nicholas said before fading out of sight

:Present Day Hogwarts:

Proff. Filan walked calmly towards the Forbidden Forest with Harry a few paces behind him. He slowed down his pace a little to allow Harry to walk with him. For a few moments there was silence between them

"Being related to Nicholas Potter what are your thoughts on him?" Proff. Filan asked Harry had avoid putting his thoughts down on his school work and he was keen to know what the young man thought of him. Harry was silent for a long moment, thinking over his answer

"He reminds me of my dad, both he and Nicholas strutted round the school, however Nicholas doesn't seem the type that would bully a fellow student" Harry said thought fully.

Finally the had reached the beginning of the Forbidden Forest. Proff. Filan smiled confidently and walked on, Harry following some what hesitantly behind him. Harry looked up the sky. The moon was in its crescent form and the stars shone brightly around it. The night air was warm. Thirty minutes after entering Proff. Filan came to a stop.

"Harry" came a voice that Harry had heard once before. Turning around he saw a man in his mid thirties. The man had short black messy hair, he was nearly six foot in height and radiates power. The man took a step forward and Harry unconsciously took a step back. The man chuckled lightly.

"Hello Harry. Im sure you've heard of me. Im Nicholas Potter but please call me Nicky or Nix" The man said gently

"Nicholas Potter is dead" Harry said finding his voice. Nicholas Potter had been dead for over eight hundred years.

"Harry, time is short and we have a lot to get through tonight, so please I need you to listen to me and do as I say your questions will be explained." Nicholas said calmly.

Harry eyes him wearly. Not fully trusting a man that was supposed to be dead

"Harry I am Nicholas Potter, you need to believe me and to trust me and I know thats a lot to ask but your safety tonight depends on it"

"Harry you need to listen to him, what he's saying is the truth" Proff. Filan said.

"You planned this! Your both in this together!" Harry shouted backing away from them

"Harry time is ticking, Death Eaters ar going to be here any minute come with us we will protect you!" Nicholas said getting annoyed

"I dont believe you!" Harry replied backing up and making a run for it

"I dont have time for this Harry! You are from my blood I wont hurt you. Our time is up" Nicholas said coming to stand in front of Harry who had managed to stop running before he hit Nicholas. Nicholas grabbed Harry and they both faded away

Proff.Filan turned and grinned at Lord Voldemort who had just apparated next to him

"Told you it'll work"

Thank Yous

Thank You to **DARKMARKLV, chaosgoddess, Yana5, Emerald-silver Serpent **and **scorpion moon goddess.**

Special Thank Yous go to **Sugar Junky Freakazoid, biblios, lemondropfan64, Mystical-Maiden **and **scorpion moon goddess!**

Thanks to everyone who reviewed you guys are the greatest!

Harry/Voldy will get together soon well sooner than what they think!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Dedicating this chapter to **scorpion moon goddess **for criticising me and because she said she was going away and I didn't want her to miss the update so I hope this reaches you in time!

Parings :Harry/Voldy, Nicholas/The Dark Lord Mors, Ron/Hermoine

A/N: For everyone that got confused by chapter 1 there is a explanation of what happened in this chapter.

Chapter 7

:Present Day Hogwarts:

The army of Death Eaters that had been waiting in Riddle Manor knew apparated into the Forbidden Forest. Standing with their Master stood a man none of them recognised.

"Remember no killing" Lord Voldemort warned them "This attack is just to show them that we can attack anywhere at any moment"

The Death Eaters nodded, though some held back un sure of the new comer.

Proff. Filan grinned at the Death Eaters discomfort and turned is attention to Lord Voldemort.

"Shall we begin?" He asked his voice light and full of laughter it had been a long time since he had led a full scale attack like this. It had been far too long.

"Lets" Voldemort smirked looking past the trees and towards a sleeping Hogwarts.

:Present Day Hogwarts:

Albus Dumbledore had been having a nice, peace full dream when he was awoken by Fawkes. Being headmaster had its privileges, having sleeping quarters next to his office had to be one of them. Getting out of bed and pulling on his dressing gown he wondered what all the fuss was about. Upon opening the door it was clear what all the fuss was about.

Fire ripped through school, destroying everything in its path, with nearly all of the school sleeping the fire had free reign. The smoke and heat had awoken the children and their teachers from their beds. Screaming soon filed the air.

The Death Eaters were bravely fighting the fast wave of teachers, Dumbledore notably absent. Hexes were flying everywhere but two men did not seem to notice. Lord Voldemort and Proff. Filan stood side by side. They began to make their way silently towards the Great Hall, easily dodging hexes that came their way.

Walking quickly they entered the Great Hall, Proff. Filan charmed the door so only one person could get in. Voldemort stood in the centre of the Great Hall looking round. Many years had passed since he had first entered the Great Hall.

"What now?" Voldemort asked. Proff.Filan smiled

"Now we wait" The plan had gone well so far. The Great Hall doors opened and Albus Dumbledore walked in. Seeing Lord Voldemort standing in the Great Hall was nothing surprising, after all there were Death Eaters in the castle, what was surprising was that Proff.Filan was standing by Lord Voldemort.

"Antony I would never have thought you were a Death Eater" Dumbledore said seething with bearly controlled rage, Severus had never said that there was a new Death Eater at Hogwarts

"Im not a Death Eater. But I am close to the Dark Lord" Proff. Filan said smiling, clearing enjoying this

"How do I know you're not lying?" Dumbeldore asked calmly

"Look at my arm, you'll find no Dark Mark there" Dumbeldore looked at the offered arm,there was no Dark Mark but that didn't mean anything.

"Then why do you stand with Lord Voldemort?"

"Glad you asked. Let me tell you a story. Once upon a time there were three men, one was a headmaster of a school, one was an ex student and one was a Dark Lord. With me so far?" Dumbledore nodded

"One night all three at the school, the headmaster had asked the ex student to come in for a chat. The Dark Lord had followed but was hidden in the shadows. The headmaster and the ex student had a falling out of sorts. They shouted at each other. The Dark Lord became angry and left the safety of the shadows to help the ex student. The headmaster is very light sided and in a moment of insanity performs the killing curse aiming for the Dark Lord. The ex student gets in the way and gets it by the Killing Curse.

The Killing Curse is a very Dark curse and only works when truly Dark wizards and witches use it. When they do it the victim dies instantly, but when a very Light wizard performs it the victim dies slowly. The Killing Curse kills. No matter who performs it. It took six hours for the ex student to die. The Dark Lord threatens the headmaster and flees with the ex students body and both disappear never to be seen alive again. Well until now that is" Proff. Filan said finishing the end of his story. Dumbledore face slowly turns pale

"Dark Lord Mors?" he asks shakily. Proff. Filan laughs

"No. Im his son, Tobias" Shock is not usually shown on Dumbledore's face. But tonight it shows loud and clear. Standing yards away from him is Tobias Potter son of the wizarding worlds first saviour and son of the most feared Dark Lord ever known.

"You can't be" Dumbledore said. The man standing in front of him had blond hair, hazel eyes and was roughly 5'11 in height. In short he looked nothing like a Potter. Tobias laughed and changed into his true self. Dumbledore's eyes widened now standing in front of was a man, with black messy hair, blue eyes and was roughly 6ft.

"Now do ye believe me?" he spoke in a gentle Irish voice. Dumbledore could only nod.

:Riddle Manor:

Harry sat in a large, brightly lit sitting room. He was still unsure of the man that sat opposite him but knew he wanted answers.

"What the hell is going on?" Harry demanded. The man sighed.

"I'll tell you the basics, if you promise not to interrupt"

"I promise"

"My name is Nicholas James Antony Potter, My father was Antony Potter and my mother was Rose Jackson. I am the second youngest of seventeen children. I am married and have six children. My husband is The Dark Lord Mors. Proff. Filan is really my oldest child Tobias. Lord Mors killed my parents. I went to Hogwarts, my Headmaster Angelus Dumbledore killed me when I was thirty-Five. Lord Mors took the children and went into hiding, It was he who brought me back. I'm here to help you Harry, Tobias has been trying to teach you about me in class, he says your grades are very good" Nicky explained

"Why did Dumbledore try to kill you?" Harry asked

"I got in the way, I died saving the man I love" Nicky shrugged

"He killed your parents, why do you love him?" Harry asked suddenly

"I have no idea, I just do" If Nicky was surprised he didn't show it.

"Why is Tobias back? Where are the others?"

"Tobias is very special and right now thats information you dont need to know"

"Why am I here?"

"I've been waiting for you to ask that. im going to handcuff you and Voldemort together" Nicky said dead pan. Harry looked appalled. "Just kidding, the man is too damn grouchy for that" he grinned. Harry grinned back, something was telling him that it was ok to trust Nicky.

"What's going to happen now?" Harry asked fighting off a yawn

"Well, you're going to bed young man. I am going to wait for Lord Voldy and Tobias to come back" There was a knock at the door and Nicky went to open it.

"Belly! Come in! Why aren't with Voldy?" Nicky asked walking Bellatrix over to the chairs he and Harry were sitting in.

"My Lord should be back any minute. He wanted me to come check on you" Bellatrix explained

"My dear Belly Welly, im fine and so is my young friend here" Nicky smiled, point at Harry

"Potter" Bellatrix spat

"_Belly Welly_" Harry smirked.

"Children! Now is not the time for fighting. Bella why are you here? Apart from making sure me and Harry are Ok?" Nicky asked. Bella blushed a deep red and opened and closed her mouth a couple of times before shrugging. Nicky had a grin on his face.

"Oh your waiting for _Tobias_ I should have known! feel free my dear woman! Just dont annoy Harry OK?"

"Ok" Bella agreed

"Belly, do me a favor and stand up please" Nicky said. Looking slightly confused bella stood up "and if you could please twirl?" Felling stupid she slowly and gracefully twirled. Nicky seemed extremely pleased about something "you can sit down now"

"What are you smiling at?" Bella asked as she sat down. She knew by now that a smiling Nicky Potter wasn't always a good sign

"Nothing. So Harry anything else you want to know?" Nicky asked. Harry pondered this question for a minute

"What's it like?"

"What?"

"Being a dad" Harry had always wondered what parents were like and seemed the perfect opportunity to ask

"Easy, well sometimes. Sometimes it can be hard. Bringing up six children is hard, especially when one of those children is Tobias Potter. I spent 99 of my time shouting at him. He is a lot like me, then again he's a lot like his father too. Its weird" Nicky answered after thinking for a minute

"What was it like when Lord Mors first started attacking?"

"Funny. Nobody knew what a Dark Lord was and they didn't care ether. So when he came to their houses to scare the living daylights out of them, they just yawned, told him to bugger off and slammed the door in his face. Things were different then, people were more relaxed. Nowadays you even say the Dark Lords name with out wetting yourself. it stupid" Nicky explained smiling.

"Welcome back" Nicky said without turning around. Standing by the door was Tobias and lord Voldermort.

"Arent you coming in then?" Nicky asked. Tobias walked in and threw himself into the seat next to Bellatrix and Voldemort sat down next to Nicky

"So how did it go?" Both men smiled

"Fantastic!" Tobias beamed

"Ive never seen Dumbledore so shocked before" Voldemort supplied

"How many people died?" Nicky asked

"No one, just a lot of people hurt" Tobias said

"Thats counting Dumbledore of course" Voldemort smirked

"How bad?" Nicky asked

"He'll live" Voldemort sighed

"Yeah, they found him pretty quick" Nicky said looking slightly annoyed

"We hung him up naked in his office" Voldemort explained seeing the confused look on Nicky's face

"We were hoping he would bleed to death" Tobias said.

"Uh huh. Right I'll let you two go and sort out the Death Eaters, Belly you go with them, Harry you're going to bed and I'll see everyone tomorrow" Nicky said taking charge

"Yes master" Tobias said sarcastically

"Just go, Harry with me" and with that the five of them left the room.

Thank Yous.

Thank Yous go to **snuffles, Sybelle Annya, Yana5, Dark-Faerie161 **and **scorpion moon goddess!**

Special Thank Yous

Special Thank Yous go to **Katsu-dark **and **Kage Mirai!**

Thank you to everybody that reviewed!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: "Looks like we made, left each other on the way, to another love, looks like we made it or I thought so till today, until you were there everywhere, and all I could taste was love the way we made it" Barry Manilow

A/N: Im so sorry that this took so long to get up. I have already started on Chapter 9 so there wont be such a long wait.

Pairings: Harry/Voldy, Nicky/Lord Mors, Ron/Hermy

Chapter 8

:Somewhere In Ireland, the next day:

_**THE MIGHT OF THE DARK LORD**_

by Rita Skeeter

_Last night He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named showed us just how powerful he is. Last night like clockwork one thousand Death Eaters attacked ten different places all over the country, two of those places attacked were the MoM building and Hogwarts. Amazingly only one person was killed during the attacks, Mister of Magic Cornelius Fudge was killed by Death Eaters. Most chillingly of all though is the kidnap of Harry Potter The-Boy-Who-Lived. Reports say that young Harry was serving detention with new DADA Proff. Jason Filan in the Forbidden Forest,only Proff. Filan returned along side You-Know-Who with a army of Death Eaters. We pray that Harry Potter is safe and unharmed and for his safe return. While no eye witnesses have come forward thus far, we might be able to learn more once those that were injured have recovered. _

_Attacks statics: Death toll: one_

_Kidnapped:One_

_Injured:One hundred and twenty six_

_For full story and what happened's next turn to pages, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8,9,10. 11, 12, 13, 14 and 15._

Dark Lord Mors stared angrily at the paper, no one was supposed to be killed last night. Sighing he called his owl over to him. The explanation for this mistake had better be good.

:Riddle Manor, Kitchen:

Harry, Tobias, Nicky, Bella, Lucius and Voldemort sat round the Kitchen table, snapping at each other. Last night's raid had not gone as well as originally thought. While Fudge's death was good in one sense, it was not planned, nor was it on the cards as they had things planned for him. The Death Eater that killed him was in for a shock if he or she thought that they were doing them a favour.

A large eagle owl flew in from the open window and landed with a soft thud on the table. Nicky sighed and took the letter from the owl who gave him a sharp peck.

"I know that bird as a grudge against me" Nicky muttered. He groaned as he read the letter. Tobias stood from the table and walked over to where is father was sitting opposite him, he gave the letter a horrified glance and quickly sat down again. Nicky carefully folded the letter up and turned his head towards, Voldemort who was sitting at the head of the table.

"You get your wish, we have been summered by Lord Mors" Nicky said softly. Voldemort looked shocked

"Tobias that means you as well, Bella you're in charge of Harry while we gone, Lucy go home to you're family we'll call you as and when" Nicky said standing up and walking out the door.

"That's telling us isn't it?" Tobias sighed "Bella play nice with Harry, he ain't as bad you think" he added before leaving. Voldemort just nodded and left

"Please dont leave me with Harry, Lucius!" Bella cried

"Sorry Bella, but you heard what Potter said and I really don't want to upset him again" Lucius said shuddering slightly. Bella's face brightened as she remembered what happened

"Oh you mean when he hexed you pillar box red and refused to do the counter for a week?" she said gleefully, Harry smiled at the thought

"What did he do?" Harry asked speaking for the first time.

"Nothing" Lucius said tightly

"He called a prat cant remember why and so Nicky hexed him. It was so good, you should've seen it!" Bella said happily

"I wish was there, didn't you take a photo or something?" Harry asked

"I never thought of it. What a brilliant idea! We could do a scrap book of what happens to Lucius when he pisses of Nicky" Bella said her mind working out all the ways she could use it as black mail

"We could even show the pictures to Draco" Harry said of handly, helping himself to toast "or at least threaten to". Bella was stunned maybe her and Harry could get along after all.

:Somewhere In Ireland:

"Not my fault! I was with him!" Tobias shouted at his father

"Then you should not have been! Why weren't you with the others!" Lord Mors demanded

"He was doing what you told him to do! Do not shout at your son!" Nicky said rounding on his husband, eyes flashing dangerously. Lord Mors pulled Nicky into a corner where they started hissing angrily at each other.

Tobias stood next to Voldemort "so what do you think then?" he asked

"He's ..." Voldemort started, he was usually stuck for things to say. Tobias laughed

"He's completely mad, and horrifyingly good at what he does" Tobias offered. Voldemort nodded. Nicky and Lord Mors walked back over to then

"We've come to a agreement.." Nicky started

"The Dark Lord Mors is back" Lord Mors smirked. Let the games begin

:Riddle Manor, Lounge two:

Harry and Bella were in the middle of an argument about what colour goes best with pale green. When four figures stepped out of the fire place. Tobias and Voldemort came through first, followed by Nicky and Lord Mors.

"I want the Death Eaters that attacked the Ministry here, now. Tobias, head over to Base B, tell her that she's our eyes and ears and Hogwarts now, also tell Squad A to get their asses over to Hogwarts now. Harry still with Bella for a moment longer. Tom you're with us" Lord Mors snapped, Tobias knew that none of voice well and hurried to what he was told. Harry watched Lord Mors in awe. he had studied him before but nothing was compared to the real thing. Standing at 6ft 7 and with the air crackling with power around him, he was some one that you didn't want to mess with. Before leaving Lord Mors stopped and kneeled before Harry.

"The loss of you're godfather was un fortune, however there are certain spells and potions when combined can do something...amazing" He said in a deep, smooth voice. Harry nodded. Lord Mors stood up and swept at of the room.

"Do you get the feeling that he's trying to tell me something?" harry asked Bella, who nodded. Nicky walked back into the room and sat on the floor by Harry's feet.

"HI Harry, Sorry for not having much time to talk, things have just hectic here, but if you want to talk feel free, I bet you're feeling a bit confused and overwhelmed at the moment" Nicky said, screwing up his eyes and trying to see if he could see a bit of Sapphire in Harry

"Why arent you with the others?" Harry asked, he hated people staring at him and hoped that Nicky would stop soon

"Moldy Voldy and my oh-so wonderful husband can deal with it. I'm not used to getting up this early, even when i was at Hogwarts I refused to get up before lunch, drove the teachers mad, no matter why they tried I still didn't get up until lunch, they gave up in the end" Nicky smiled a happy grin on his face. Bella was laughing and Harry looked mildly shocked

"You did that? Why?" He asked

"I'm lazy" Nicky shrugged, making Bella laugh even harder, Nicky stuck his tongue out at her.

"I want to talk to you...properly" Harry decided. Nicky nodded

"of course, Bella you're going to have to excuse us but I'm sure if you go to the Death Eater meeting you'll be able to torture someone" Nicky said smiling

"Oh goody!" Bella smiled before hugging both Harry and Nicky and leaving the room.

"She's one in a million that girl" Nicky said looking at the doors that Bella had just passed through "So do you want to talk here or some where else?" Nicky asked turning his attention to Harry

"Here...Please" Harry suddenly felt nervous. Nicky got up off the floor and sat next to Harry

"What would you like to talk about?" He asked kindly slipping in his 'father mode'

"I...If you married a man, how did you have children?" this had been puzzling him for some time know

"Ask a hard question why don't you!" Nicky laughed "Having children when you're in a same sex relationship is very hard, I'm not sure where this subject stands today, but when I was young it was something that was never talked about. I always knew that I was gay and even though I was the beaker of hope for the light, I knew a lot of 'dark' spells and stuff. Like I said last night when Lord Mors came onto the scene he was laughed at, nowadays you class him as a 'dark' wizard that did 'dark' spells and curses. 'Dark' wizards is a term that my Dumbledore invented to make sure that evil followed the 'light' and being gay was definitely consided 'dark' my many. I had to use 'dark' spells and potions to fall pregnant and I remember that though unplanned having my first child, Tobias, worked to my advantage, I was five months pregnant when I left Hogwarts which meant that I couldn't fight in the war. I mean I would've but i felt so used by Dumbledore that anything to upset him was good in my books" Nicky explained

"What did he do?" harry asked feeling more and more confused

"He...he did the same thing to me as his descendant is doing to you, one Harry you will see" Nicky said his eyes gazing over with cold hatred blazing in them

"You died, how and why are you back?" Harry asked, knowing that this has something to do with what Lord Mors had told him

"A very good question, however one I can't answer" Nicky said shrugging

"Why not?" Harry demanded

"Because i'm older and wiser and you have to find out for yourself" Nicky said just as the doors banged open and Voldemort stalked into the room

"You knew didn't you! You knew!" Voldemort cried angrily at Nicky who looked shocked

"Knew what?" Nicky asked

"What number 37 meant!" Voldemort snapped, Nickys eyes grew big as did his grin. He jumped up and hugged a very surprised Voldemort

"You worked it out! Well done! Congats!" Nicky beamed, Voldemort scowled

"Whats going on?" Harry asked now extremely confused. Voldemort opened his mouth to answer but Nicky spoke first

"He's finally got it and they say Slytherin's are slow!" Nicky winked at Harry who laughed

"Got what?" Harry asked once he had stopped laughing. Nicky just grinned

"When's the wedding?" Nicky asked innocently. Voldemort paled.

"You. Are. Not. Seirous?" He asked trying to keep his temper in check

"How about in two weeks?" Lord Mors offered from the door way. He slowly walked into the room and wrapped his arms around Nicky holding him close

"Sounds good to me" Nicky smiled. Voldemort was speechless, the man he had so wanted to be like was plotting his downfall in front of him

"Do you to tell him or shall I?" Nicky asked Voldemort, who thought for a moment and then turned to Harry and said

"It looks like we're getting married"

:Later that Day, Study:

Harry sat on one of the big three seater sofas in Riddle Manor's study. He had been given a guided tour and had suggested that some one needed to give him a map so he wouldn't get lost. After the shock of being told he was to get married to Voldemort of all people and a few complaints, Harry was being to warm to the idea of getting married, he had always wanted to seattle down and have children and although this was the slightly altered version of that dream, Nicky and Lord Mors were the living proof that this could work, he could have the family he had always dreamed of.

On the other side of the room, near the fireplace Voldemort was getting a severe telling by Lord Mors. Voldemort sat and stared unblinkingly at Harry. Harry had been after a slight disagreement very calm about the whole thing. Maybe they could make it after all.

Thank Yous

Thank Yous go to **Yana5 **(yep Harry is confused at the moment)**, Jessica Black1 **(hoped this answered some of your questions and more will be...explained in the coming chapters)**, parania **(I thought the time jumps worked well, do you not agree?), **scorpion moon goddess **(Im sorry this didn't reach you in time,I know we are getting really advanced aren't we?) **Kage Mirai **(I shall try!) and **spirtfox **(glad you like Nicky!)

Special Thank Yous

Special Thank Yous go to **eli7, CrawBrad, spirtfox **and **Jessica Black1**

You guys (and girls) are the coolest.

If you wanna email me feel free my email is The Lifes Babe aol . com (Just take out the spaces)


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: You lot are confused? Hell i'm writing it and **_I'm_** confused what hope is there for you lot? lol Why is Harry getting married? I dunno. It sounded good. Also there will be no sex scenes as I can't write them, unless some one offers to write them for me! lol

Pairings: Harry/Voldy, Nicky/Lord Mors, Ron/Hermy

A/N: Ok everybody, sorry this took so long but real life and computer problems got in the way of this update, I promise that this wont happen again

Key: _Italics_

Chapter 9

:Riddle Manor, The Next Day, Kitchen:

It was to early to be awake, the sun wasn't even up but it was hard to sleep when you could hear the sound of a Death Eater screaming. Nicky walked into the kitchen and flicked th lights on with a wave of his hand

"What are you up to?" Nicky almost jumped out of skin, he hadn't expected anyone else to be up.

"Oh thats nice, anyone else would get a 'hello Nicky', 'good morning Nicky' but nooo what do get? I get a 'what are you up to?' that's charming that is, what wonderful husband you turned out to be, can't even say--" Nicky was so busy complaining and rummaging around in the kitchen looking for food that he hadn't noticed the Dark Lord get up.

"What were you saying?" The Dark Lord asked breathing close to Nicky's ear, pulling Nicky as close as possible, he rested his chin on Nicky's shoulder

"What are looking for?"

"Food. What are you doing still up?" Nicky demanded turning to face his husband

"I was talking to Tom, as you can hear he's now playing with that Death Eater. So I came in here to plot...and then fell asleep, wasn't until I heard you walking towards the door that I woke up. What are you doing up anyway? Potters don't get up this early surely?" The Dark Lord smiled kissing Nicky on the lips

"Can't sleep while Tom's 'playing' who is the unlikely Death Eater do you know? What have you been plotting old man?" Nicky asked pushing himself away from the Dark Lord to restart his search for food. The Dark Lord sighed walked three paces across the room, opened a cupboard

"I believe this is what you're looking for? honestly I've never known someone eat as much as you do. The Death Eater was some guy called Crabbe, from what I hear he could pass as Muggle he's so thick. Me old? what are you then? Tom's wedding, I decided not to let you run it or everything will be pink! hey! there's no need to hit me i'm and old man remember?" The Dark Lord teased leaning against the side

"How do you always know where the food is? it took me ages to learn this Kitchen! Anyway food is a Potter trait, one that I have to coach Harry on. Hunny you arenineteen years older than me, that makes you 'old'. You are not allowed to plot Tom's wedding, that's Harry's job. Oh you mean like our wedding? where you had everything in green and sliver? I couldn't look at green and sliver for weeks after that" Nicky laughed

"In know where everything is, anyway its were the House-Elfs put it. Please don't, Harry is a Potterin hairand last name isn't that enough? Ok i'll let Harry handle it. I thought you liked green and sliver?" the Dark Lord pouted

"I've got to teach him some things, He's going to the P.A. I want him trained properly, We don't want history to repeat itself, do we?" Nicky said making up plates of sandwiches, putting ice cream in bowls and pigging out

"Hey! You want some help with that?" Lord Mors asked innocently

"John! take your mind out of the gutter" Nicky said, pulling more Ice Cream towards him and loading everything onto the table.

"Oooh, say it again"

"What?"

"My name. No ones said it in so long I've forgotten what it sounds like"

"John Declan Alexander Slytherin, get your butt over here now" Nicky teased snapping his fingers and pointing at the seat next to him

"Yes my Lord!" John joked and sat down next to his husband

:Riddle Manor, Same Day/Night, Third Floor, North Wing, Master Bedroom Three:

Harry looked at the clock 2am early morning, most people would be asleep, Harry had yet to full asleep as his husband-to-be seemed determined to keep everyone up. Sighing he pulled himself into a sitting position. In 13 days he was going to married, to Voldemort. This thought still freaked him out a little but...there was nothing to lose and so much to gain, a husband, a family, children? Voldemort much to Harry's surprise had asked (not forced or bullied, ASKED!) Harry if he would feel more to ease if he moved into his bedroom. After a lot of thought Harry had accepted, thinking it would help them to get along more, sharing the same bed.

Voldemort walked in, took of his robe and fell face first on the bed next to Harry. Harry had to cover up a snigger, when Voldemort raised his head to see where the noise was coming from

"Oh it's you. Forgot you were going to be here" Voldemort said

"Do you not want me here?" Harry asked uncertain

"Don't me silly, I just forgot. Not used to having someone around" Voldemort said simply, swinging his legs of the bed and getting undressed properly, Harry looked don at the bed

"What happens once we're married?" Harry asked, now that Hogwarts had been attacked he had no idea if he would be returning

"Ask Nicky or the Dark Lord, they love plotting things, more so when it comes to you" Voldemort grinned getting into bed

"You're...different from when we've met before"

"I was trying to kill you then. You've only ever seen me in Dark Lord Mode"

"So what's the real you like then?" Harry asked, lying down in bed

"You'll have to find out, oh and Harry call me Tom ok?" Tom said closing his eyes

"I will...Tom, good night" Harry said sleepily

"good night Harry" Tom muttered but Harry was already asleep

:Riddle Manor, Fourth Floor, East Wing, Master Bedroom Four:

Tobias jumped up and down on the bed, Bella had decided in her feminine wisdom to hog the En Suite bathroom. Tobias cursed the female race. What the hell was so doing anyway? surly getting ready to go to bed didn't take this long? Sighing he jumped of the bed and onto the floor and started pacing and skipping.

Bella was having fun, she was bent over the toilet throwing up, wiping sweat from her forehead she sat down by the toilet bowl, she could here Tobias's attempt to break the bed and fought the urge to laugh in case she threw up again. Hearing Tobias jump from the bed she decided to make him wait a minute or so longer for making her headache worse. Standing up slowly, she flushed and walked over to the sink, splashing water on her face she looked in the mirror, she still had the same. Drying her face, she opened the bathroom door. Tobias ran through the door faster than she had seen anyone run. Chuckling to herself she laid down on the bed.

"What were you doing in there!" Tobias asked once he had got out of the bathroom

"You are more like Nicky than you think" Bella said by way of answer

"A teeny, tiny bit but i'm more like Father, anyway you didn't answer my question" Tobias pouted

"Is it a Potter trait to look and act like your father?" Bella's asked

"My father? You mean the Dark Lord?" Tobias asked getting into bed

"No I meant Nicky"

"Oh you mean Pa! To save on confusion, Nicky is Pa and Lord Mors is Father" Tobias explained

"Oh right, so is it a Potter traits to look and act like your Pa?" Bella asked fighting of a yawn

"To a point yes" Tobias shrugged cuddling up to Bella

"Night"

"Night"

:Riddle Manor, The next day, Library:

Harry sat in the library quietly pouring over some books, he had been instructed by Lord Mors and Nicky to do some work and had given him some research to do. Harry was glad to have some as he had time to think about the past few days events and to think about Voldemort. A subject that had played on his mind since he found out he was going to marry him. Voldemort wasn't the easiest person to get along with and Harry had already found out that Voldemort had some annoying sleeping habits. Not only did the man snore, Voldemort also called out when he slept and was well known for sleep walking. Turning over another page in his book he saw something that caught his eye, it was a daily prophet clipping

_**Scandal At Hogwarts**_

_A Hogwarts professor has let slip that 16 year old, gryffindor student Nicholas Potter, Saviour of the wizarding world is going to marry the Dark Lord Mors. Mr Potter's fellow Gryffindor students were said to be 'shocked' and 'amazed'. Mr. Potter was apparently over heard saying 'I love him and no matter what faults he has nothing can change how I feel for him'. Mr. Potter has caused outrage not only is the Dark Lord evil, he is 19 years older than Nicholas. Headmaster Angelus Dumbledore was quick to reassure the wizarding community that Nicholas has not been bewitched, nor has Potions been used against Mr. Potter. Hogwarts School Governors have contacted the school to discuss what should happen to Mr. Potter should he go through with the marriage. For a full report turn to pages 5 and 6_

Harry looked up startled as the library door opened and Nicky walked into the room

"Hello Harry" Nicky said cheerfully sitting down beside Harry.

"Hello Nix, come to help me?" Harry asked smiling

"Nope, your work not mine, deal with it. What you reading?" Nicky asked before taking the book of Harry and reading the clipping

"What was Hogwarts like once everyone had read the paper?" Harry asked

"Hell and down right lonely. I hated Hogwarts, everyone in hated me, the Slytherin's hated me because I was marrying their Lord, the Ravenclaw's couldn't see the logic in what I was doing and the Hufflepuffs just ignored me, like always. I had never felt so lonely until that moment" Nicky said his face clouding over with pain

"I know how that feels, having everyone turn against you" Harry said remembering what he went through with the Triwizard tournament

"Anyway! That's not what I come here to talk to you about, I have enrolled you into the P.A!" Nicky said grinning madly. Harry looked confused

"What's the P.A?"

"The P.A stands for Potter Academy, it's where all the Potter's go to learn to fight" Nicky explained mentally wincing when he remembered that Harry had been brought up with muggles

"Did you go there?" Harry asked

"Yes, for six months, the first two months were hard, as I was really homesick but after that everything was fine" Nicky smiled

"I can honestly say that the last four months were the best!" Nicky said happily a smile playing on his lips "As you are the only son of James you will be accompanied there with other Potter's, most you will meet at your wedding"

"Other Potters?" Harry asked confused

"Yea! there are more than us you know" Nicky said with amusement "Come on, I'm taking you to Diagon Alley"

"Won't people recognize you?" Harry asked "And I'm supposed to be kidnapped"

"Harry, I've long be dead remember? Since 1215 actually, everyone who knows me is dead, so no i wont be recognised, well just use a glamour charm on you, or you just wear a hat and pull in down over your scar" Nicky said shrugging "Come on let's go!"

:Present Day Hogwarts:

Albus Dumbledore sighed as he rubbed his hands over his face, school would reopen in a few days and Harry had still not been found. The press and many parents were deeply concerned about Harry's welfare. The Daily Prophet had even ran an article saying that Voldemort had killed Harry already, something that had troubled the aging wizard for days, he knew the more time passed, the less likely it was that Harry was still alive. Aurors had announced only a day ago that they were now looking for a body, Harry was as good as dead to them. A new, female Minister of Magic had been appointed and so far Albus had heard nothing from her. Turning his attention to the woman in front of him, he smiled. Jasmine Alexander was to be their knew DADA Professor, she was nervous but eager to teach. Things were starting to look up, especially as Hogwarts would be receiving a transfer student from a American Wizarding school, in just over three weeks. This was the perfect pick me up for Albus, a new teacher and a new student, all he wanted now was Harry back.

Thank Yous!

Thank Yous go to the following people

**Kage Mirai -**you should _find out in the next chapter. (no promises though I keep forgetting to add it in)_

**spirtfox- **Thanks for your review!

**Yana5- **at the wedding, which should be next chapter

**scorpion moon goddess -**So do I, with me it depends what mood i'm in! lol

**Dark-faerie161**- Thanks for the compliment! no a lot people said they were confused, hell im more confused than what you lot are!

**Sybelle Annya-**Thanks! I love JK's Bella but I like to think she's not totally crazy. Glad you like Nicky!

**Kat-Sakura-**Thanks!

**Jessica Black1**- Thank You!

**HP Girl 28 **- It's funny? that wasn't the plan when i started writing it! oh well

**darkangelfrmhell-**lol it was good wasn't it? (then again i would say that wouldn't I?) lol

**nanya-**Thanks! Well I hope there will be more plot twists but you never know with me, I just write and whatever comes out comes out!

**grey angel**-a voldie tantrum? hmm that gives me an idea...

thank you to everyone who reviewed you guys are the best!

Special Thank Yous

Special Thank Yous go to

**Tigerlily Deepdelver, Shadow Vision, Athelhelde, rosiegirl **and **Dracomerlin**!


	10. Chapter 10 part 1

Disclaimer:

Pairings: Harry/Voldy, Nicky/Lord Mors, Ron/Hermy

A/N: This chapter was getting _really, really_ long (to long for me anyway) so I'm posting it in 2 parts. (7 pages for this part alone!)

Warnings: Mild, mild, mild, mild Violence, Angst

Key: _Italics_

Chapter 10 (Part 1)

:Riddle Manor, Sitting Room, 7 days to go until the wedding:

Harry stared blankly at the wall, tomorrow he was going to marry Voldemort, the man who killed his parents. What was he thinking? Harry walked through Riddle Manor, for the first time since he cam here, he was alone, Voldemort, Mors and Bella were out at another base getting ready for a raid tonight, Nicky and Tobias had disappeared to god knows where early this morning, which left Harry alone with the House-Elfs. It gave him time to think, properly without some one disrupting him, sitting down on a red three seater sofa in the Sitting Room, he quietly went went over everything that had happened, everything had happened so quickly he had just gone along with it, but now he could have a proper think. Nicky and Tobias was his ancestors, he trusted them completely, they had never done anything to hurt him, snatching him from Hogwarts was a little drastic. Voldemort was so very different from the two Potter's, he was dark, evil and secretive, Harry had not had a chance to get to know Voldemort even though they shared the same bed, Voldemort would spend all day with Lord Mors and then go straight to sleep, which if Harry was completely honest with him self, he didn't mind in the least. Him and Bella had a slightly strained relationship, Bella had after all killed Sirius and for that she could never be forgiven, however she was to fun to be around when they (Harry, Nicky and Bella) were thinking of ways to annoy Lucius Malfoy. Harry was brought out of his quietness when he heard yelling coming from the Lounge, two floors up. Harry stared at the ceiling, he couldn't tell who was doing the shouting as the voices were slightly muffled

"Hey Haz" Tobias smiled sitting down next to Harry "I wish they wouldn't fight like that" the older boy sighed

"Who?" Harry asked "and don't call me Haz"

"Father and Pa, they always just to fight when I was little, I've just gotten used to them not fighting since they've been here" Tobias explained

"I thought they were happy together"

"They can be, but every so often they fight, really, really bad. And I mean fight, not just yelling, they would try to kill each other at times, I remember once Pa left for two years just to get away from Father" Tobias said looking upset

"I'm sorry Tobias I never knew" Harry said upset, after all the talking him and Nicky did, Nicky had never said anything about not being happy with Lord Mors

"It's Ok, nobody really knows. Pa and Father refuse to talk about it" Tobias said shrugging. They lapsed into silence, Tobias thinking about the past and Harry not knowing what to say.

A crash was heard upstairs and Tobias raced upstairs Harry hot on his heals. The scene that greeted them was not a pleasant one. The Lounge was a complete mess. Tables, chairs and sofa's littered the room, Portraits that were once hung neatly one the walls were now lying in various states of damage on the floor, the walls were littered with holes and in the middle of the room, Nicholas Potter was lying face down in a pool of blood, Lord Mors crouched over him. Tobias stumbled out of the room, looking pale and sick, he turned and ran. Harry walked carefully into the room, noting that the windows had all been smashed, obviously they had been doing more than yelling at each other. Harry knelt down at the fireplace, the floo powder had been knocked on the floor, picking up and hand full he threw it into the fire and called his husband-to-be to help sort out this mess.

Voldemort looked round the room in disgust everything was a mess, the main problem however was Nicky, or what looked like Nicky, striding over to the body he gentle laid a hand on Mors' shoulder, Mors looked up with shock and confusion on his face

"What are you doing- doing here?" Mors asked looking around the room

"Harry fired called me, what the hell have you been doing?" Voldemort snapped

"I-It was- I didn't mean to hurt him"Mors said still not making eye contact. Voldemort looked round the room

"Sure doesn't look like it" Voldemort snapped "Harry go and get one of my Medi-Wizards they should be downstairs in the dungeon with Severus" Harry who was still standing never the fireplace nodded and ran off. Voldemort looked down and ran a hand over Nicky's body, he was alive, but only just. Voldemort muttered some basic healing charms, it wasn't perfect but it did the job, the smaller cuts healed up, Nicky was still bleeding but it wasn't as bad. Harry returned from the dungeons in record time bringing with him four Medi-Wizards how quickly went to work on Nicky.

:Riddle Manor, Master bedroom One, East Wing, The next day, 6 days to until the wedding:

Lord Mors paced outside his bedroom doors, Voldemort's Death Eater Medi-wizard had informed him that Nicky needed plenty of rest before he could face him. Truth be told, Mors was worried, he didn't like fighting with Nicky, it pained him to do so, but sometimes their tempers got the better if them both. The last time he had hurt Nicky this badly, Nicky had left. The two years apart had been draining, their bond disliking that one of had left. The number of killings had increased 10 fold the two years Nicky had been away. When Nicky had returned, he was older and wiser and for a while things were strained between them, the children had been weary, scared that Nicky would leave again, but he hadn't, he wasn't given a reason to, but now, now everything had changed the old fear that Nicky would leave weighed heavy on the Dark Lord's heart. He continued to pace, there had no word expect that Nicky needed to rest, the Medi-wizard was still with Nicky, what the hell was wrong with Nicky? how much damage had he done? He him self had been hurt in the fight, Nicky was after all a trained warrior like all Potter's. To them a fight to the death meant just that a fight to the death. Time seemed to slip by and finally the Medi-wizard stepped out of the room, along with Voldemort. Mors had no idea that Voldemort had been in there as well

"How is he?" He asked, desperate to know how is husband was

"Alive" came the cold reply from the Medi-wizard and Lord Mors winced

"That bad?" he didn't want to believe

"Nicholas had severe face and body wounds, anybody else would, should have died" the Medi-wizard informed him

"Oh" Mors face fell, had he really been stupid enough to hurt his husband? "What exactly is wrong with him then?"

"Nicholas's main injury was to his face, half of his skin had peeled away and was hanging over his face, Nicholas's over injury's include a broken ankle and wrist, a torn muscle in his right leg and a four inch cut across the back of his head, thankfully it wasn't deep. He also had a number of cuts on him which contributed to the amount of blood loss at the scene" Mors cursed he hadn't meant to that much damage to Nicky

"Is he awake? Can I see him?" He had to explain, Nicky could not leave again

"He is awake and no you may not, not until Nicky is ready to see you"

"I have to see him! I have to explain! He's my HUSBAND!" Mors bellowed the last word, his anger slowly rising, how dare anyone deny him the right to see his husband? "I want to see him" He said in a deadly hiss. The Medi-wizard looked scared and turned to look at Voldemort who nodded

"You may see him as long as you do not fight with him" the Medi-wizard said. Mors nodded

"I understand"

Nicky was lying in the centre of the bed, with his eyes closed, he looked a lot better now then yesterday. Mors sat down in a chair by the edge of the bed, if Nicky was awake he didn't show it. Mors gently reached out to hold Nicky's hand

"Don't touch me" Nicky's voice came out strong and clear, his eyes remand closed

"I'm sorry, I never meant this to happen, please don't leave me" It was rare for Mors to show any kind of emotion and Nicky was surprised to hear sadness in his voice

"I promised the children I would never leave you again and it is a promise i intend to keep" Nicky said opening his eyes and looking at Mors "We really have to stop fighting like this" He said half smiling

"I couldn't agree more" Mors said relieved that Nicky was not going to leave him "get some rest" he whispered kissing Nicky on the fore head and walking out of the room. Nicky watched Mors leave the room and cried

:Riddle Manor, Kitchen, 5 days to go until the wedding:

The kitchen was quickly becoming everybody's least favorite place to eat. Nicky was up and about but had stopped talking to Lord Mors after having another row with him, Tobias was pissed of with both of his parents, Voldemort was at a loss of what to do, he couldn't side with Mors in case it angered Nicky (something that everyone agreed on was a bad idea) and he couldn't side with Nicky in case he upset Lord Mors (again nobody wanted to upset him as he was dangerous when angered) Bella had wisely decided to stick by her man and not say anything. Harry had given up trying to figure everyone out, nothing was as it seemed and he was still faced with the prospect of marrying Voldemort in five days time, his stomach twisted in knots every time he thought about it. It was house rules that everybody ate together in the Kitchen so there was no getting away from the tense feelings at meal times. Harry wanted everything to go back to the way it was a few days ago, all laughing and joking (well the Potter's and Bella more than Mors and Voldemort) anything was better than this tension filled atmosphere. Nicky was the first to leave the table, the sound of the closing sounding loud in the silence filled room, with Nicky gone some of the tension lifted. The others followed soon after and once again Harry was left alone with his thoughts.

:Riddle Manor, same day: Study:

"How can you fall out already? You only just made up last night!" Voldemort said amusement on his snake like face

"Yea well" Mors shrugged "How's the plan going? Hope you've made progress" Mors snapped changing the subject and growing colder

"Not as much as we had hoped" Voldemort admitted, to the truth was they had not made any real progress for ages now

"What is the hold up?" Mors snapped sitting on a chair by the fire

"There is a leak" Voldemort admitted

"Who?" Mors snapped angerly, a leak? well that could be taken care off

"I am looking into it, at the moment I suspect either Snape, Crockford or Dolohov " Voldemort said after a brief pause

"Have you talked to them yet?"

"No" Voldemort said, he was waiting for the perfect time and rushing in accusing anybody who _might_ be innocent they could not afford to make any mistakes

"Then bring them here and we'll have a nice talk with them" Mors said sweetly his face deadly calm, Voldemort nodded and walked off to get Snape, while he didn't like following orders he respected and trusted Lord Mors

:Present Day Hogwarts, DADA lesson, 7th year Gryffindor and Slytherin's:

Professor Jasmine Alexander looked around her class sadly, with Hogwarts being attacked, Harry Potter being kidnapped and Christmas not far away her class had shrunk, there were now only three Gryffindor's to five Slytherin's the rest of the class were at home, safe. What they really needed was Harry back, once he was back the rest of the school will follow with Harry now gone, and with most of the students gone, Hogwarts was likely to close down for good.

"Headmaster Dumbledore thinks it wise that you learn some Dark Art spells, in case, heaven for bid the Death Eaters return to Hogwarts" The Gryffindor students, Hermione, Ron and Neville nodded with looks that clearly said ' any thing to help Harry' while the Slytherin students, Draco, Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle and Blaise looked gleeful

"Today we will learn about Dark Curses" Professor Alexander said, waving her wand at the board, instantly the lesson plan appeared. "the first part of todays lesson will be a discussion on what Dark Curses are and what makes them Dark, the second part we will try _some_ of them out" The class nodded

"So Dark Curses what are they?"

:Present Day Hogwarts, Dungeons, Severus Snape's quarters:

Severus Snape sat at his writing desk marking essays, a task made easier by the lack of students in his classes, in some cases (the younger years mainly) he simply did not have any one to teach, which of course gave him more free time, truth be told he would rather be teaching, smiling as he gave Hermione Granger a 'D' for her essay (something he had wanted to do for a long time) he leaned back in his chair and started to relax, Voldemort however had other plans. Snape cursed as his Dark Mark burned, he ran into his bedroom, knocking over his chair in his haste and grabbed his Death Eater's robes and mask, he fire called Albus letting him know what was going on and all but ran out of Hogwarts, reaching the anti-apparation wards, he donned his his robes and apparated.

:The Leakly Cauldron, London:

Doris Crockford grabbed her right arm in pain as the Dark Mark burned on her arm, she quickly went to the fireplace, stumbling in her haste. Throwing floo powder into the fireplace, she flooed to her small, one bedroomed bungalow, putting on her Death Eater robes she apparated with a small 'pop'

:Dolohov Castle, Master Bedroom, Russia:

Antonin Dolohov was almost asleep when he felt the familiar burning on his arm, cursing slightly he got out of bed and walked to his wardrobe and pulled out his Death Eater robes, leaving a note for his wife, he left the castle silently and aparated to his Master's side.

:Riddle Manor, Reception Room, four, South Wing:

Voldemort welcomed his guests with a cold smile, Dolohov had arrived first, closely followed by Crockford with Snape hot on her heels, all four looked downright scared to see Voldemort smile, Voldemort smiling meant one thing, trouble.

:Riddle Manor, Lounge three, Fourth floor:

"Come on Harry we have a ton of things to do!" Nicky said cheerfully

"You are supposed to resting" Harry answered, lying on the two seater couch, with his eyes closed

"Yes and you have a wedding to prepare for" Harry groaned "and we have to get ready for Christmas!" At this Harry peaked up

"Can I get presents for my friends?" Harry asked

"Er..." Nicky was hard pressed to deny Harry anything "Harry your friends think your dead" at this Harry's face fell and the guilt inside Nicky took over "But I suppose you can get them something and give them it when you return to Hogwarts" Harry beamed and got off the sofa to hug Nicky tightly

"Thank you!" Nicky was pleased to see Harry smiling again

"Off to the shops we go!"

"Nix you are such a a shopaholic!" Harry said rolling his eyes

"Only a lot" Nicky agreed, laughing Nicky placed a glamor on Harry and remembering to leave his husband a note both men flooed to Diagon Alley

Thank Yous!

Thank Yous go to the following people

**Kage Mirai-** Here you go! Hope you like wonders off to read **Kage Mirai's** stories

**scorpion moon goddess-**I prefer to forget about it shrugs I have poor memory so i'll forget about anyway hits desk glad you like, working on a few plot twists (I wrote them down this time so I couldn't forget them!)

**spirtfox-** looks uneasy the wedding clears throat and backs away

Reviews for chapter 8

**acr-**easy? who said anything was going to be easy?

**Miss Parselmouth-**I love Nicky too! glad people like him!

Reviews for Chapter 7

**acr-** Not always, no

Special Thank Yous!

A special thank you goes to **fobyfoblover!**

**REMINDER**

This is part 1 of a two part Chapter! Part 2 coming soon!


	11. Chapter 10 part 2

Disclaimer: God these things are annoying aren't they? lol Still don't own Harry Potter!

A/N: This is the 2nd part to Chapter 10. WEDDING CHAPTER! (this sis my longest ever chapter it's 9 pages long, i ain't never doing it again! -grins-

**Review Question: asked by spirtfox:** Will part 2 be the wedding who is going to be at the wedding that isn't a death eater supossedly dead or a voldy helper?  Er...none of the above

Chapter 10 (Part 2)

:Riddle Manor, Third Floor, North Wing, Master Bedroom Three, 4 days until the wedding:

Harry looked at his wedding robes, that were lying on the bed, It was a strange thought having wedding robes, it confirmed that he was getting married, really. He had been trying to push the thought of marrying Voldemort out of his head but know, standing at the foot his and Voldemort's bed, looking at his wedding robes he couldn't help but think about it. Was he really going to do this? Was he really going to marry his parents murder? His parents another nasty thought that he just started to plague him. What would his parents say? What would Ron and Hermione say? Would the stand by him or would they leave? What about Sirius and Remus? Harry felt empty, like he had no one left in this world to turn to, his friendship with Ron and Hermione had been strained at best because of there budding relationship, he hadn't heard from Remus since Sirius died, he had no one, no family, no friends, not for the first time in his life Harry felt alone, abandoned, unloved and unwanted and he cried, he cried for everything that he had lost and everything he would never have. Harry felt strong arms holding him, a body pressed against his and someone whispering soothing words as he cried, some one it seemed, cared. Suddenly without warning warning Harry was running, away from everyone, away from the world he now found himself in, away from the people that now surrounded him, that were making decisions for him, he was running, through corridors, down stairs, through doors, unseeing, unblinking and finally he was out side, he felt the cold wind slap his face, the ground crunch against his feet, he was free, alone and he didn't care, he felt numb, did anyone really care? Could anyone really see past his scar? He know and he didn't care, he just kept running.

Nicky watched Harry leave, he would give the boy a hour head start, Harry would need that time, he would stop and think and realise he was lost and mope. While Harry was stubborn, the need for food and warmth would soon cure that. Nicky turned away from the window, Voldemort and Mors wouldn't notice Harry's disappearance, they were 12 floors down, in the dungeons, torturing people, Nicky rolled his eyes, he knew when and when not to interfere with his husbands works, this was clearly a do-not-interfere time. Nicky faded to his room and lay down his king size bed, Harry had 56 minutes, he had better use them well.

Harry was now walking down a street, he had no idea where he was, he had no money, no food and people kept giving him odd looks, he was in muggle clothing, jeans a white shirt, four days before Christmas and worst of all he had no wand. It was still lying in his dressing room table in Riddle Manor, he hadn't used it ages, everything was always done for him. Harry scowled he hated that, Riddle Manor was just like Hogwarts in a way, people kept saying they knew what was best for him and for a while he was willing to go along with it, and now he had had enough, now he didn't want to see anybody ever again, ever. Rain drops started falling from the sky and Harry shivered, he was cold, wet and hungry, running under a bridge he curled himself into a ball and cried.

Nicky felt the change in weather and cursed, he knew what was happening and right at that minute he was annoyed and worried, shock, joy and happiness would kick in later, right now he realised his main concern was to get Harry back, safe and in one piece. Pulling his winter cloak and grabbed a spare one for Harry, once he had charmed both cloaks warms, he flicked a note on the bed and left to find Harry. He faded out of the manor and faded into slight on a empty street in the local village, using his gift of sense people ge quickly found the route Harry and taken and followed it.

Harry was still curled up the cold now starting to really get at him, his teeth chattered and his whole body shook, he should have stayed in Riddle Manor. The rain was coming now heavier now and the ground was starting to flood, the water soaking into Harry's skin and he sneezed. He heard a soft clicking on heavy boots nearby and a soft voice calling his name

"Harry.." Harry lifted his head and squinted his eyes, he could just make out an outline of a man running towards him, he sneezed again and his world went black.

The first thing he noticed was that he couldn't move, panic surface in him and he struggled to get up, gentle but strong hands pushed him back down and hand ran through his hair soothing him, he tried to speak but his throat was too sore, almost immediately someone pressed a glass of cold water to his lips and raised his head so he could drink it, once drunk Harry opened his eyes and his glasses were out on for him, finally able to see Harry looked around. Nicky smiled at him from a chair

"You OK? Feel any warmer?" Nicky asked gently

"A bit-bit warm-warmer" Harry said, he was still shaking slightly but he did feel warmer

"We gave a Pepper-Up potion and another heat one thingy" Nicky said "I'm no good when it comes to Potions, I got a 'T' in my NEWTS!" Nicky laughed and Harry smiled it felt good to be back

"Harry, I don't know why you ran away, but I hope in time you can tell me, don't tell me because you feel like you have to, do it because you want to OK? You a like a son to me Harry, all I want is for to be happy and in the end only you can say what you want that makes you happy" Nicky stood up and kissed Harry on his forehead "Try to get some sleep and I'll see you tomorrow all right?" Nicky took of his glasses and quietly left the room. _' you are like a son to me'_ Harry smiled at Nicky's words, some cares he thought, he wasn't sure if Nicky meant it but he didn't really care, he had a feeling though that Nicky had meant it. Sighing he let sleep claim him.

:Riddle Manor, Third Floor, North Wing, Master Bedroom Three, 3 days until the Wedding:

Harry sat up in bed with the covers still wrapped around him. He hadn't seen anyone since last night, not even his husband to be. There was a soft knock on the door and Nicky poked his head

"Can I come in?" Harry nodded and Nicky closed the door as he walked in and chose a seat near Harry's bed

"You Ok?" he asked definite concern in his voice. Harry shock his head "do you wanna talk about it?"

"Would you really care!" Harry snapped. Nicky's expression didn't change, he just relaxed back into his chair

"I told you last night, you are like a son to me, so yes Harry, I care" Nicky said calmly, Harry scowled at him

"You haven't known me that long" Harry argued

"I've known you longer than you think, I watched you being born, I watched you grow up into the stubborn, reckless young man you are today" Nicky said without giving away any emotion through his voice and his face

"You saw be with the Dursley's?" Harry asked with voice calmness

"Yes" Was Nicky's reply

"Why didn't you take me from them then? You're a Potter aren't you? Surely the Ministry-" Harry ranted

"Harry! I wouldn't have taken you from them even if I _could_. There are things that you still to do not understand, so i'll let you in on the ones you will. There are two main reasons that I did not come for you, one, you are _not_ my son or my nephew or my grandson and wizarding law states that to have legal claim on you, you must be a son, nephew or grandson, you are none of those to me, I am supposed to dead, remember? Two, there are things you needed to learn and the only way you could do this was to live with the Dursley's." Nicky said anger at not being able to look after Harry better creeping through in his voice

"What lessons?" Harry asked curious

"Lessons that you have already put into practise" Nicky smiled

"Nix I can't, don't make me marry Voldemort" Harry asked pleading, How much harm could he do he trusting Nicky?

"Ok, you don't have to, I'll tell him then" Nicky said and made a move to leave

"Wait!" Harry called

"What?" Nicky asked confused

"You're not mad at me are you?" Harry asked in a small voice

"I'm not mad at you, Harry, you must do what you think is right"

"What do you think is right?"

"Whatever makes you happy" and with that Nicky left, leaving Harry alone to wonder in he had made a wise decision

:12, Grimmauld Place, Order of the Phoenix HQ, 3 days until the wedding:

Dumbledore sat at the head of the table with the Order members gathered around him. He smiled as people continued to arrive and sit, finally he called the meeting to order

"Welcome to this, rather grave Order meeting, it has come to my attention that the Aurors have now called of their search for Harry's body" there were gasps and dark mutters from around the table "Kingsley, Tonks do you have any information?"

"The Minister and the Head Auror of both agreed that to carry on searching would prove fruitless" Kingsley said, his annoyance clear "There is still no proof Harry is dead, we should continue looking!"

"I will talk to the Minister, Harry has only been gone for three weeks, they should have given up so soon" Dumbledore agreed, what was Fudge playing at? "In other news, Severus has been with Voldemort roughly four days now, it is likely that Voldemort has discovered Snape's spying activities and has been killed, we will hope for the best in any case" While Snape wasn't the most popular guy, he was still respected in the Order.

"Isn't there anything we can do Albus?" Tonks asked concerned. Albus shock his head his blue eyes having lost the twinkle when Harry was reported missing

"Just pray"

:Riddle, Manor, Dungeons:

Lord Mors stood before the three prisoner, they were still alive, wishing they were dead. Blood, sweat, tears and fear radiated from the three and Lord Mors smiled, he had really missed this. Voldemort stood next to him, clearly enjoying himself.

"Who wants to play a new game?" Voldemort asked grinning. "It's called Chinese Water Torture, I have to say Muggles have found great ways to play the torture game, shall we play?" Voldemort said unnaturally sweet voice, which could only mean trouble.

"I have to agree with that, it was me that helped the Chinese to perfect it after all" Mors said dreamily as if remembering the good old days. "Who wants to go first?" He asked off handily. The three prisoners flinched

"I volunteer Snape to go first" Voldemort said, standing behind the shivering man, arms draped over the mans chest in a mock friendly way "I'm sure you like this game, all you have to do is get wet"

:Riddle Manor, Kitchen, 2 days until the wedding:

For the first time in days, Voldemort and Mors appeared at breakfast and things seemed to go back to normal, for a while, among the usual noise of the Kitchen, there was no notable silence, Nicky who had yet to tell Voldemort that the wedding was off, was sitting, day dreaming, trying to figure out how to tell him without Voldemort throwing a tantrum, so it came as a surprise when Harry brought up the subject of the wedding.

"So you looking forward to getting married then?" Voldemort who had been happily eating his fry up, spat out half chewed egg in shock and looked up at Harry who was looking innocent "You have egg on chin by the way" Harry said. Voldemort, looking flushed wiped away the egg, they had now got the whole table looking at them

"I...er...yes" Voldemort who wasn't usually lost for wards, stuttered over his words now, unsure of what Harry's motives where. Mors leaned over casually and whispered "Remember once you get hitched just say 'yes' to everything Harry wants, you'll get less arguments that way"

"What about you? Are you looking forward to the wedding?" Voldemort asked. Harry thought for a moment before answering

"I think that I am, however i'm not sure if i'm ready"

"Ready?" Voldemort asked "Explain"

" I mean I hardly know you, i'm not sure if I can marry someone I hardly know" Harry said simply. Voldemort wanted to protest but knew Harry was right, they hardly knew each other

"What do you suggest then?" Voldemort asked

"That we get to know each other, we only have to days left, It would be wise if we made the most of it" Voldemort knew Harry was right

"When would you like to start then?" For a reason unknown to him, Voldemort felt nervous

"There's no time like the present, as they say" Harry said

"Right" Voldemort said "Lets go then" Harry followed Voldemort out of the room, flashing Nicky a smile before he left

"I'm sure they'll be fine" Nicky said. There was a mer mer of agreement from the rest of the rooms occupants before they too left

:Riddle Manor, Main Living Room, 1 day until the wedding:

After his some what brief talk with his husband to be which turned out to be 'I will if you will' kinda thing, Harry was still unsure as to what he should do, but he found the perfect distraction. Christmas. Harry, Nicky, Tobias and Bella were putting last minute Christmas decorations up to make the Manor feel more like Christmas, Nicky had also however been given another task to do, to make the Grand Hall look good for the wedding tomorrow. This was it, Harry's last day as a unmarried man. He was going to be a married man at sixteen, since when did his life get so crazy? _since I became The-Boy-Who-Lived_ Harry thought unhappily. Harry was almost finished putting up the last bit of tinsel when Nicky appeared

"Harry, leave that for someone else to do, we need to talk, now" Nicky's voice was serious a sure sign that something was off. Harry quickly did as he was told and was lead into the near by drawing room.

"Voldemort's called of the wedding" Nicky said bluntly

"What?" Harry asked clearly shocked

"He's cancelled it, Mors is dealing with him"

:Riddle Manor, Study, 1 day until the wedding:

"I can't...child...a Potter!...Should've killed him properly...Stupid Lily, all her fault...bloody lists...not fair.."

Mors watched his heir pace the study with amusement, Voldemort had yet to string a sentence together properly, at least he hadn't started to destroy things yet.

"When you have quite finished" Mors snapped growing irritated. Voldemort stopped pacing.

"Please tell me why you cancelled the wedding"

"Harry is a child" Voldemort snapped

"So was Nicky, point?" Mors said, relaxing more into his chair

"My point is, Harry...I can't" Voldemort snapped and in anger blew up several chairs

"You feel guilty don't you?" Mors asked watching Voldemort closely

"Harry hates me"

"You have yet to give him a chance to prove if he likes you" Mors pointed out. Voldemort's anger seemed to mount as he continued to blow things up, finally running out of things to destroy he turned to face his mentor "There is one thing you should know before you marry Harry, It is one thing to destroy objects, it is other to do to your husband" and with that Mors faded out of sight, leaving a seething Voldemort behind

:Riddle Manor, Drawing Room, 1 day until the wedding:

Harry was quietly talking with Nicky, when Mors faded into sight and sat next to his husband.

"How is he?" Nicky asked turning his head so he look at Mors

"Destroying things"

"Ah" Nicky said "Is the wedding on or off?"

"On"

"See told you everything would be fine" Nicky smiled, the smile died when Voldemort stormed into the room. Harry looked up at him, he did not look happy. Voldemort stood glaring at everyone in turn and then left the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Well that was interesting" Nicky said staring at the door before breaking into laughter, the sound of Harry's laughter followed his, Mors doing his best not to smile or laugh at his heirs behavior

"Harry, I knew it's early but we really do have to get you ready for this wedding" Nicky said turning serious. Harry looked at the clock 4pm

"Now?"

"Now" Harry sighed and followed Nicky to begin his wedding preparations.

:Riddle Manor, Night before the wedding:

Lord Mors and Lord Voldemort gave last minute orders to the Death Eaters, making sure that everything was in order before Voldemort went on his honeymoon. Once everything was in order they gave the Manor and Grounds a once over check before going to bed, tomorrow was going to be a long day.

**THE WEDDING**

:Riddle Manor, Harry:

Harry's day started early but relaxed, Nicky had treated him to a afternoon of pampering and a evening of relaxation. Harry groaned when he saw the time 6am, time to roll. Just as Harry sat up in bed, dozens of people walked in, Nicky leading the way

"Ready?" He asked, Harry gave him a wary smile and a nod, Nicky beamed "well lets get going then!"

It was the signal everyone had been waiting for, all at once people bust into live, each talking excitedly to each other, the room was buzzing and Harry couldn't help but smile. Harry felt a tap on his shoulder and smiled when Nicky silently handed him a headache potion.

The closer the time came to the wedding, the more people there seemed to be, but everyone knew what they were doing, some one for hair, some for make up (something which Harry and protested helplessly about, someone making sure his robes were OK, Harry's every whim and need was catered for and he was glad he had left the organization to Nicky, Harry owed Nicky a lot and vowed to make it up to him. Finally it was time for Harry to dress, the room emptied and Harry was left alone with the robe maker and his helpers.

:Riddle Manor, Voldemort:

Voldemort's day had been relaxing, with only a handful of people to help, Voldemort was able to relax more, he had done most of his preparations last night, after a talking to by Mors. Voldemort had decided to help make his marriage work to revert make to his human form, only using his snake form when around his Death Eaters. Voldemort liked how he looked his his human form, a tall, well built man in his early to mid seventies, with slightly greying hair and deep set blue eyes. They way he would have looked his he had payed attention to Mors' instructions, hearing the first guests arrive, he breathed deeply, it was now or never.

:Riddle Manor, Harry:

Harry had soon found out that Nicky was a wealth of information and for that he was thankful, he had clearly explained what would happen during the ceremony and who would be coming, Death Eaters taking the majority.

"Harry, there's just one last thing, like Muggles, we wizards follow the custom of the father giving his son away" Nicky had on his half smile and Harry's face turned sour

"Who's going to do it for me? I haven't got a father" Harry hissed annoyed

"Says who?" a deep baritone voice said behind Harry, Harry turned round ready to mouth off but stopped in his tracks, there standing a few yards away from him stood his father James Potter.

:Riddle Manor, Voldemort, Grand Hall:

Voldemort looked around the Grand Hall, it looked amazing, the room was decorated with white, the symbolising that his husband to be was still a virgin. The Lily a tribute to Harry's mother was the main wedding flower, each of the guests were wearing ones and they decorated the pews and the alter, the great marble pillars also had Lily's climbing up them. A statue with a stag stood near the entrance, along with a statue of a basilisk. Nicky and his team had managed to combine the Slytherin and Gryffindor colours, along with the colour white to great affect. He really ought to thank Nicky for all his hard work.

:Riddle Manor, Harry, outside the Grand Hall doors:

Harry beamed with joy, he had his father standing next to him and the rest of his family inside. Nicky and quickly explained that this was a special treat and a one time only deal, this would be Harry's first and last time to see his family, together, going back nearly 12 generations, it was more than he could have dreamed. Hearing the wedding march, Harry looked up at his father who smiled down at him and walked in.

Harry was spell bound at the beauty of the room and of the beauty of Voldemort, walking down the isle he saw his family, the aunts and uncles he had never met, grandparents waving happily at him, Tobias, Nicky and most importantly his mother, Lily. She briefly touched his hand he he walked past. Once he reached the alter, Voldemort took his hand and the ceremony began.

Harry and Voldemort looked deep into each others eyes and felt it, a tug a pull that clearly said, this was meant to be. Everything else seemed to fade away and all that was left was the two of them. How long they were like this, they had no idea, time seemed meaningless,

"And now by the giving and receiving of rings.." Harry could hardly pay attention to what was being said all he wanted was to be in Voldemort's arms forever

Voldemort found it hard to look away from Harry's eyes, Harry had looked stunning as he had walked down the isle, his white wedding robes fluttering slightly as he walked, simply yet elegant and stunningly beautiful, and his. Harry was his, to love and protect, for life, suddenly that task didn't seem quite so hard after all

Voldemort was brought out of his musings to catch the end of the ceremony

"You may now kiss you're husband" Harry's lips were tender of soft and oh so sweet, the kiss was brief but they could expand on that later. Having Harry on his arm as they walked down the isle together was odd, yet somehow it seemed right.

If anyone was to ask Harry what had happened during the ceremony and reception the best Harry could do was smile and wave. In all honesty he couldn't remember much, it all just blurred into one, but what he did know was that he was the happiest he had been ever.

Thank Yous!

Thank You goes to

**spirtfox **and

**Mrs Sirius Black 394 **( Luv ya too! glad you like!)

Special Thank Yous

Special Thank Yous go to **philstar22, Matt101 **and **Mrs Sirius Black 394**


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer:

A/N: Sorry this took so long but i've not had time to write :( anyway hope you enjoy! **60 days until HP and the Half-Blood Prince comes out! yay!**

Review Question from **HP Girl 28: **You have to read on to find out how James and Lily came back, there will be **no sex scenes**! I can't write them sorry (I have tried and they're worse than bad), nope no website.-amused look- you'll find out about Snape this chapter. As for Harry I haven't decided yet

Pairings: Harry/Voldy, Tobias /Bella, Nicky Lord Mors, Ron/Hermy

Key: _thoughts_

**/flashbacks/**

**_!mental speech!_**

_Italics_

* * *

Chapter 11

:Present Day Hogwarts, Great Hall, January 6th:

Professor Dumbledore stood and and smiled at the silents and half empty Great Hall, there hand full of students still at Hogwarts had spread out over the tables to try and make it seem full, it hadn't worked and Dumbledore always felt a sadness creep into his heart. Tom had done this, Tom had scared away the students, Tom would pay. Today was different. Today they were receiving four transfer students, from a well down and very secret school in Ireland.

"Today we are welcoming four new students in out home!" Dumbledore cried joy fully, a ripple of talk erupted, for that Dumbledore was pleased "And now for a latest students, welcome" with that the Great Hall doors opened and the four students walked in.

There were two girls and two boys. The girls had looks of excitement one more so than thee other, the boys looked rather grumpy. Once they reached the steps three of them, the two boys and one girl looked bored by the proceedings as though they had done it once before, the other girl, the tallest in the group looked excited. Professor McGonagall, Deputy Head mistress and Transfiguration Professor, was doing roll call.

"Knowles, Brandon. He shall be joining the 6th years"

Brandon walked towards the stall, a confident, yet bored air about him, he sighed as he sat down, like it was some great effort on his part, pushed his short black hair back and placed the sorting hat on his head.

_**!You seem oddly familiar, I can sense power, lots of power you are wiser beyond your years. Were shall we put you? Gryffindor wouldn't suit you nor would Hufflepuff, Ravenclaws wouldn't deem you smart enough, ah, I know just were to put you!**_

"Slytherin!" The Sorting Hat yelled, the Slytherin's cheered. Brandon looked slightly shocked and raised an eyebrow, but walked over to his new house without fuss.

"Middleton, Alana will also be joining the 6th years"

Alana sighed and rolled her eyes as she walked towards the Sorting Hat, flicking her black and red hair that went past her shoulders as she walked. She placed the Sorting Hat, carefully on her head

_**!Ah, another familiar mind, you too have power, but I sense that you have become wiser with age, there is only one place that i can think of to put you!**_

"Ravenclaw!" the Hat roared, the Ravenclaw students clapped politely. Alana took the Hat of in outrage, she pouted and folded her arms. Professor McGonagall shot her an annoyed look and Alana stomped of to be with her new house mates, clearly she wanted to placed somewhere else.

"Watts, Leilani, another 6th year"

Leilani practically ran to the Sorting Hat, she was _dying_ to experience everything Hogwarts had to offer. She placed the Sorting Hat on her spiked blonde hair carefully

_**!Hmm, you are a newbie. Your mind is a whirl of thoughts and feelings and newness. Something that I have never come across, there is only once House that can offer you everything!**_

"Hufflepuff!" The Hat shouted. The Hufflepuffs looked shocked but delighted all the same, they clapped cheerfully as Alana came and sat with them

"Tristan Walsh, 6th year"

Tristan scowled at everyone and everything. He had an air of arrogance and defiance in him. He walked up in arrogant strides and plonked the sorting Hat on his head

_**!And one makes three, you too seem oddly familiar. It must be my old age! now where to put you? You have grown and seen many things in your time, many things that have needed an act of bravery on your part. I know just the place for you! **_

"Gryffindor!" The Sorting Hat yelled. Tristan pulled of the Hat in clear disgust before slouching over to the Gryffindor table

"Now that is out of the way, enjoy your breakfast!" Dumbledore said joy fully before sitting down and starting on his own breakfast.

Tristan sat as far away from the Gryffindor's as possible, unfortunately that wasn't very far. The all seemed to want to get to know him,all he wanted was for them to leave him the hell alone. _Why must I be the one to be placed in Gryffindor? I shall kill Brandon when I get my hands on the little shit _Tristan thought darkly, dimly aware that his scowling was putting of the Gryffindor's. He smirked. _Thank God for small miracles_

Leilani was having no such problems over at the Hufflepuff table, she had already made a few friends and knew that she was going to fit in here. Her Head of House was lovely too, she thought. She glanced at her new time table, Potions with the Ravenclaws, at that she brightened. At least she could spend time with Alana.

Alana poked at her food and tried to look like she was thinking. The Ravenclaws hadn't taken to kindly to having Alana thrust upon them, she looked every inch a rebel, how on earth had she got in with them? She had three piercing's, one in her nose, her on her bottom lip and her left eyebrow. It wouldn't surprise them if she had a tattoo! Alana sighed and looked over at Tristan, he looked like he was enjoying himself _course he is! He's scaring Gryffindors!_

Brendan was having a whale of a time, he was practically bouncing in his seat, his house mates had already distanced them self's from him when he had told them, none to nicely to bugger off. Flexing his arms muscles, he looked around the Great Hall, Tristan was having a very bad start by the looks of things, Alana was doing much better ether, Leilani however looked like she was having the time of her life _she properly is _he thought happily

:Riddle Manor, Fourth Floor, East Wing, Master Bedroom Four:

Lord Mors was angry, no that was an understatement he was beyond angry, he was murderers. He looked at his son, who was squirming on the bed. Mors crossed his arms, and breathed heavily through his nose, his eyes narrowing

"Is that why you and Pa were fighting?" Tobias asked, sounding like a child that was scared of his Father. Mors's jaw clenched, a vain throbbed in his head

"Yes" the word came out sounding more like a hiss than a word.

"You care for him don't you?" Tobias asked, he had to be sure, He didn't think he could take a repeat of his childhood

"Yes I care for him, I always have and I always will" Mors said looking his son straight in the eye

"He'll be OK, he has three others with him-"

"Three!" Mors roared cutting his son off. Tobias nodded

"Yes, Pa said that for extra safety more people were needed" Tobias said trying to explain "Pa left you a note" Tobias said remembering. He quickly walked over to his dresser, almost tripping over himself in his haste and retrieved the letter that Nicky had wrote before he had left, early yesterday. "Here" he said handing it to his father. Mors read the note, sighing with relief in some places and looking totally lost in others, throwing his hands in the air as a sign of defeat he offered his son a small smile

"Your Pa is full of surprises" He said before leaving. Tobias felt his body sag with relief. He wasn't scared of his father, normally. But when he got that look in his eye, you knew that you had best be scared.

:Present Day Hogwarts, Same Day:

Alana was pleased when the bell finally rung to signal the end of classes. Potions had been interesting, Professor Jackson, a round faced, port bellied man in his early sixties was kind and caring. In short it was easy to get what you wanted from him. Entirely to easy, perhaps? Alana shrugged it of and strode to the Ravenclaw Common Room. She had been shown where it was before classes had started and found that if she went back to it every time she was on a break she got a little less lost each time. The first time, she had ended up outside the Hospital Wing, how she got there she had no idea, nor did she no how to backtrack and find the Common Room, it had taken her so long that break was over before she had even _found_ it. Charms was easy as per usual and she had spent the lesson chatting to Leilani and teaching the slightly younger girl a few hexes to help her hex the boys better. Overall a good day, but all she really wanted was a snack, a good book and bed.

Tristan's day was loath as he was to admit it, good. Potions had been a let down, the Professor clearly had no idea what he was doing. CoMC was fun. Hagrid's teaching was so bad it was funny. The man was grieving over Potter, still. Tristan had always managed to corner Brandon and give him ear ache during CoMC. Brandon had replied with rude hand gestures. Not only that, he had only got lost once, while playing 'hunt the Common Room'.

Leilani had, had a good day. The classes were easy and the students were nice. The only problem that she could see, was that Hogwarts was just another boring school. After all the hype she had heard about it (mainly from Brandon) she was expecting, she wasn't sure what she was expecting, but Hogwarts was a big let down. Maybe what it needed was something out of the ordinary to happen before the school really came to life? Maybe.

:Riddle Manor, Welcoming Hall, January 19th:

Harry dusted himself off, travelling by Floo was _not_ his favourite way to travel. He looked around the Hall. He felt Voldemort standing behind him, their bond had deepened to the point where, they could sense each other. The Hall was vast and spacious, delicate statues and pillars lined the Hall, Paintings shuffled in their frames and waved. What Harry wanted was Nicky. Nicky had a hell of a lot of explaining to do and Harry was going to get answers. Luckily Nicky chose that moment to walk or rather jump into the room. Nicky rarely walked anywhere, he was always, jumping, skipping, hopping; walking Nicky said was boring. Harry was pulled into a tight hug by Nicky and was given a kiss on the forehead.

"Welcome Home!" Nicky cried cheerfully. pulling Voldemort into a hug as well, much to Voldemort's shock and horror.

"How was the honeymoon? Did you get on OK? Good-"

"NICKY!" Voldemort shouted "The last thing my husband needs is for you to start ordering him around the moment he gets back" Voldemort said, his voice dangerously low. Nicky grinned and nodded

"God you got him trained quickly! It took me _years _before I got Mors trained!" Nicky said grinning, he loved having Harry and Voldemort back. Harry laughed and shock his head

"I haven't trained him, he just does it!" Voldemort sighed and rolled his eyes. Harry grinned "Don't worry about him, he's been an annoying ass all honeymoon" Harry teased, Nicky laughed.

"I was not!" Voldemort said in outrage. Harry smirked

"Sure you weren't" He said rolling his eyes.

"Come on then! Let's get you settled in again and I'll fill you both in on the plan in progress and what's happening next" Nicky said offering an arm to Harry, Harry took it with a smile and a wave to Voldemort and he and Nicky left. Voldemort shock his head at the two and followed them out.

:Riddle Manor, Kitchen, Same Day:

"So who goes with me to the P.A. then?" Harry asked he and Voldemort had been filled in what was going on right now and Voldemort had left Harry in Nicky's care to find Lord Mors and catch up with him.

"I shall be taking you, Once you get inside you will be greeted by someone else, I don't know who right now, but I'm working on it" Nicky said. He was currently slumped in a chair opposite Harry a bottle of water in his hand.

"How did you- How did you do that thing at the Wedding?" Harry asked changing the subject. That question had been bugging him

"What thing?" Nicky asked trying to think

"The thing you did, where you brought my family back" Harry said growing annoyed

"Oh that thing, sorry I did a lot of things that day not all of which I can remember" Nicky grinned "What I did, is something that you, in time, can do to. All Potter's can, it's the family gift, that is why you have to go to the P.A. you'll learn everything you need to know there"

"When do I go then?" Harry asked, Nicky and Tobias both spoke highly of the place, saying that was one of the best and most fun filled times of their lives.

"Whenever you want, the sooner the better really" Nicky shrugged.

"Tomorrow then" Harry said, Nicky almost chocked on his water

"Bu-But you've only just got back!" Nicky said coughing

"I know, I want to see what's it like and you said 'the sooner the better' Harry said pointing that out

"OK, OK just talk it over with Voldemort first will you?" Nicky asked, Harry nodded.

:Riddle Manor, Third Floor, Master Bedroom Three, that night:

Harry sank into the bed, pulling the covers up around him. He watched Voldemort walk backwards and forwards across the room, cursing and muttering to himself. Harry had gotten used to this habit Voldemort had. It taken a while but now it was a very amusing bedtime ritual. Harry was half tempted to help, but figured that Voldemort would ask if he needed Harry's help. It seemed that every night before bed, Voldemort lost something and spent ages looking for it, so he could put it in it's proper place, being the neat freak Voldemort was. After a further five minutes Voldemort finally made it to bed and relaxed with a sigh

"Hey Tom?" Harry still felt weird saying Tom's real name. He was so used to calling Voldemort 'Voldemort' that calling him Tom was foreign

"Mmm" Tom grunted, he was almost asleep

"I'm leaving tomorrow" Tom's eyes snapped open and he turned to face his husband, all thoughts of sleep leaving his mind

"What?" he bit out

"I'm leaving tomorrow" Harry repeated, looking Tom straight in the eye

"Where to and for how long?" Tom asked he had a feeling that this had something to do with Nicky

"The P.A. I don't know how long it will take, Nicky said it's different for everybody" Harry informed him

"We'll talk about this in the morning, after I talk to Nicky" Tom said making it clear that he wouldn't stand for any arguments. Harry nodded and let sleep claim him

:Riddle Manor, Study, Same Night:

It was strange not having Nicky around all the time, the Manor was quiet without him. _It's only for a few months, it's not like he's gone away forever_ Mors reminded himself, Nicky was coming back, he had promised. He paced the study silently, running his hands over his tired face, they had been through so much together, he couldn't bear the thought of losing Nicky. He was almost sure that Nicky wouldn't leave, wouldn't find someone younger, someone that was a Dark Lord. The idea was stupid of course Nicky could never leave, they were married, there was no way that Nicky could leave. Mors sat down at the old wooden oak desk, Nicky's desk. He ran his hands over the surface, letting the thoughts wash over him _This is silly_ he thought _I'm acting like he's dead! He's only a few hundred miles away and I can contact him anytime I wish. It's so lonely without him here _He shock his head at the thoughts, he was the Dark Lord! He shouldn't be thinking depressing thoughts about his husband, Dark Lords were cold hearted bastards, who didn't give a damn about anyone, but he did, he gave a damn about someone. Cursing darkly he faded away to the dungeons, mindless torture would take his mind of Nicky for a while, It was clear that he wasn't going to get any sleep tonight so why let some one else sleep?

:Potter's Academy,Unknown Location,Same Night:

Nicky stood by the main doors, watching everyone work, it was now the early hours of the morning and they were putting the finishing touches in. James Potter had, unwisely, decided not to come here which had led to his untimely death, had he come here he might have lived. He started to walk around slowly, the Academy covered 120 acres of land, it was 12 stories high. The Academy had been built by Nicky's great grand father Elam Potter. The Academy boasted lots of sports ground for Muggle sports as well as Wizarding ones, the Potter's were known for having keen sports players in the family. Nicky smiled as he walked, he had loved his time here, it was hard at times but it was good, he was glad that it was hard, it made him a better fighter, stronger in his mind and body, Harry would do well here, that he was sure. As he drew nearer to the Academy building he heard Blaze Potter's angry shouts, cursing he decided to go investigate. Jogging up the doors he saw the problem

"Harry!" Harry turned round at the sound of his name being called and waved at Nicky. Nicky jogged up the front steps and pulled Harry into a tight hug. "What the hell are you doing here!" Nicky asked once they pulled apart. Harry looked down at the ground sheepishly

"Ah, well" Harry said clearing his throat "I was lying in bed thinking about being here and well, here I am!" Harry said giving Nicky a half grin. Nicky smiled

"At last! Harry my boy you are reading to start training! Harry this is Blaze my the im sure you've heard of him, Blaze this is Harry, please stop shouting at him. Tell Trudy that Harry is here and ask her to make up a bed for him, I'm going to take Harry for a walk, OK?" Nicky said. Blaze nodded and walked inside the building

"Welcome to the Potter Academy!" Nicky said spreading his arms wide and grinning, Harry laughed at his antics "I'm going to take you on a tour of the grounds, well parts of it anyway. If you feel the need to ask a question please do, I wont hang you my your toenails or anything, so please walk this way!" Nicky said, he linked his arm with Harry's and walked him down the steps.

"So how did I get here? I mean I only wanted to see what it was like" Harry asked

"You see Harry, you are a Potter, which makes you slightly insane but we wont go into that" Harry laughed "Being a Potter means more than being insane, it means you can do things normal wizards or slightly more insane than we Dark Lord's can't" Harry stopped dead in his tracks

" He will have power the Dark Lord knows not" (Order of the Phoenix, page 741, British version) Harry muttered to himself, Nicky stopped and turned to face Harry

"You OK?" he asked concerned

"Err...yeah Im fine, Im fine" Harry said

"Ok, lets carry on then shall we?"

Even though it was night, you could still see things clearly, thanks to the touches that lit the way. Harry was shown the Quidditch Pitch, the Basketball Court, the Tennis Court, the Baseball Court and were the Muggle weapons were kept. Nicky was a wonderful tour guide and promised to take Harry on a better tour, in the morning. Finally Harry was taken back to the Academy were he met Blaze and Trudy.

"Right, you've met Blaze so I'll introduce to his wife Trudy, Trudy, Harry, Harry, Trudy. Right off to bed you go!" Harry nodded and said good night to both Nicky and Blaze. He followed Trudy into the building but was to tried to take in what it looked like, he was taken up three flights of stairs before Trudy came to a halt.

"Your bedroom's just through this door here, now you have a en suite bathroom and shower, oh and you're own little living room as well! Normally everyone gets up a 6am but seeing as you've just arrived we'll let you off, if there's anything you need just call an House-Elf Ok? Oh it's so good to have you here!" Trudy beamed she gave Harry a kiss on the check and walked off, Harry shook his head and walked in closing the door behind with a gentle slam. He looked around, all the doors were labelled for easy use, so Harry walked straight across the room and collapsed on the bed. He was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

:Riddle Manor, Kitchen, January 20th:

"HE'S WHERE?" Voldemort bellowed. He had woken up this morning to find Harry's side of the bed empty, thinking that Harry was having a early breakfast he had come down to the Kitchens to find no Harry.

Mors rolled his eyes and lowered his newspaper "Harry is at the Academy, Nicky is with him, don't worry" Mors said returning to the paper. Voldemort slumped into the chair opposite Mors

"Why do I care so much?" He wondered out loud

"You fell in love" Mors stated before getting up and leaving the Kitchen. Voldemort leaned back on his chair, he was a Dark Lord. Dark Lords did not fall in love!

* * *

Thank Yous!

Thank you to the following people:

**Miss Parselmouth-**No Nicky and co are staying! They're safe (at the mo anyway)

**spirtfox-**all advise is welcomed! after all it cant hurt can it?

**HP Girl 28-**Thanks for reviewing and good questions btw

**scorpion moon goddess-** you really think so? I always think i write to much dialogue and not enough details.

**kelly-**well I wouldn't say that they approve but they don't hate him. Glad you like

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I luv ya!

Special Thank Yous

Special Thank Yous go to **lakersgirl115 **and **Eternal Night!**

Cya next update!


	13. Chapter 12

A/N: I know long time, no update but things haven't been easy for the last couple of months  but hopefully things will get better soon  so here's the new chapter, hope you like!

* * *

Chapter 12

: Riddle Manor, Lord Mors' Study, February 12th:

Lord Voldemort stared at the open book in his hands. He was supposed to reading it, but as it was he had read the same line more than once, this book belonged to Godric Gryffindor. Voldemort felt more than a little star struck. _He_ was holding the only copy of the only Dark Arts book that Gryffindor had ever written. Truly this was an awe-inspiring moment. If a little odd, why would Gryffindor write a Dark Arts book? And why did Lord Mors have it? Mors had said that he had a surprise for him; did he really deserve such a gift?

"That Tom is a book, the funny thing about books is that you have to read them. Of course you would have to know how to read first." Mors said sitting gracefully in the chair next to the current Dark Lord

"I…thank you, this is most kind"

"You are family so think nothing of it! It can go with your collection" Voldemort gaped, Mors knew about that

"Don't gape it's most unbecoming. I said I would watch over you and I did, so of course I know about you wanting something of each of the founders"

"Lord Mors…"

"It's John, Tom start using it"

"Right, John…I…am grateful that you kept your word"

Before John could respond, one of the portraits-a thin balding man in his mid fifties with greying hair, hazel coloured eyes and a black beard snapped

"Message from Nicky, honestly you'd think the way he speaks to me that I'm nothing more than a messenger…" John turn is gaze to the portrait of his bother and sighed

"What is Nick's message?"

"Nicholas says, that Harry should return here within the month"

"Thank you, Peter for relaying that message, I shall talk to Nix about the way he talks to you"

The portrait huffed and stormed out of the frame

"Touchy" Tom smirked

"Always disapproved of Nick, have no idea why" John said smiling

"Is it good that Harry's coming back so soon?" Tom asked concerned

"Yes it is it means that Harry is more powerful than we thought." John explained, "I hate underestimating people," he grumbled and Tom laughed

* * *

: Potter's Academy, Unknown Location, Same day:

"Lay down, breathe deeply, feel the blood being pumped round your body…"

Tobias Potter's voice washed over Harry and a feeling of calm came with it; this was one of the harder lessons-slowing your body until you looked dead. A great way to fool enemies, deadly if you got it wrong. Tobias had proved to a worthy teacher, going as far as to show you what you had to do before making you do it. There were times when Harry had thought the lessons, the gifts were to hard to master and had almost given up, there were other times though, when things had been to easy. Harry concentrated on Tobias' words and finally managed to feel his heart start to slow.

"Stop, hold still" Tobias said knowing that this was the do or die moment, Harry had to get this right, with out Nicky around to help Tobias wasn't sure if he could help Harry if things when wrong.

: Riddle Manor, Kitchen, and February 14th:

John sat comftably in the kitchen, Tom was currently holding court with the Death Eaters and he had found Nicky's secret stash of chocolate ice cream. John made a mental note to replace the Ice cream, Nicky would no doubt know that it had been found once he got back, Nicky loved his food, more to point Nicky loved chocolate. John smiled, Nicky had almost starved once, because "there's only one bar of chocolate left!" to witch John had gently reminded him that he could of course buy some more. His peace was disturbed when a very angry Lord Voldemort stormed into the Kitchen

"Want some?" he offered, Voldemort sneered at him before taking a seat at the table "There's eight _boxes_ of the stuff" Voldemort choose to sit and glare at John. "Spill"

"If Nicky ever says he has a great idea, I will kill him" The last four words were said with so much conviction that John smiled

"Ah…so he's acting up, throwing the mission in jeopardy all because he's grown bored with it?" Voldemort nodded "this is why, I told you that it was a bad idea, I know my husband Tom, I knew this was going to happen, you want to listen to me more kiddo"

"What am I going to do?" Voldemort asked

"First you are going to de-Voldemort and then, well, just leave it to me"

* * *

: Potter's Academy, Unknown Location, and February 15th:

Harry was grateful for the day of he had. Tobias had been hinting that this could all be over soon and Harry would be glad when it did. It wasn't that he didn't like the place but sometimes it got to much, cramming six to eight lessons into one day was tiring but Harry still craved more. His power had grown so quickly since he had arrived it was hard to think that it was barely a month. Soon it would be all over. That had to be fast. Faster than Nicky and Tobias. Harry gazed around the living room, it was light and airy, yet still had a warm, cosy feel to it. A knock on the door sounded and for the first time in nearly a month, Nicky's head poked round the door

"Heya Hazza" Nicky said cheerfully and walked into the room

"Aren't you supposed to be on a mission?" Harry asked

"Mission? What Mission? Don't do missions me, so come on, how's it been going here?" Nicky said relaxing now that he found a topic he was ok with

"Great, I've learned loads of new things, things I couldn't even dream of doing. Tobias said I'll be out of here soon" Harry said letting the mission's topic drop for now

"Yeah you will, the fastest learning Potter ever. Well done" Harry blushed

"Do you know why my dad…" Harry trailed of suddenly lost for words, he remembed what Nicky had said to him

"Harry, your father was a great man, but he made a mistake. A good one for he helped you with your destiny, if James had come he would've only delayed what was going to happen. Voldemort and you must fight, the final battle looms and your father will be standing by your side, like he is now" Harry gaped

"You…you…"

"Can see James laughing, yeah I can and it is a gift that you will learn to master" Nicky smiled "along with the half a dozen other things" Harry raised an eyebrow

"What other 'half a dozen things'?"

"Wait and see" was Nicky's only reply

"Have you heard about Tobias?" Harry asked watching Nicky closely. When Tobias had broken the news to the Academy, everyone had started making bets on how Nicky would take the news. Nicky's face slowly hardened and his jaw tightened.

"Yes" He spat

"So you're ok with it?" Harry asked

"Yes" Nicky said slowly

"Good" Harry smiled. Nicky looked as if he was trying to fight of a sneer.

"You know" Harry started conversely "Tobias is really happy about it, you know? I'm glad your ok with it, Tobias would be crushed if you weren't"

"Tobias" Nicky started "Tobias is…" Nicky cleared his throat "Tobias is my son and I love him" Nicky said with a nod

"Good" Harry said happily, winding Nicky up was a very enjoyable past time, he felt glad that it was Bella that had introduced him to it

"I'm going to find you something to do, Potter's are not layabouts" Nicky said and with that he turned on his heel and disappeared.

* * *

: Potter's Academy, Unknown Location, and February 20th:

"I. Can't. Do. It!" Harry snapped spitting out every word

"Yes. You. Can!" Nix spat back "Try. Harder" For the first time since he had met Nicky, Harry wanted to thump the man, they were in one of the many training rooms and Harry was trying to learn to disappear, so far he was having no luck with it and Nicky wasn't exactly helping.

"I CAN'T!" Harry shouted, full of rage, he span on his heel as disappeared, sort of.

"See I told you!" Nicky was bouncing round the room like crazed lunatic. Only three parts of Harry were still visible, two arms and a leg. At least it was an improvement. Waving his hand Harry became visible again.

"See, you are getting the hung of it, and once you do we'll move on to harder stuff…" Nicky was grinning and rambling and again Harry felt the need to hit him

"There's harder stuff?"

"Duh, you can't just become invisible you do actually have to leave the room as well, become a ghost like being" Crazy. Nicky was abouselty crazy, Harry thought darkly.

* * *

: Riddle Manor, Kitchen, and February 20th:

Tobias Potter sat in the kitchen, hiding behind his newspaper, ever since his Pa had found out about his and Bella's baby; he had felt the need to hide. Father had taken rather way and said he had guessed something like this might happen. Voldemort had been shocked, but didn't look it but he had more or less given the game away when he had asked Tobias to repeat the news. Harry too had taken it well and promised to tease Nicky about as soon as he got the chance, Tobias had been horrified but Bella burst into laughter, which made Tobias, feel slightly better about it, slightly.

Tom walked into the room and eyed the young man silently, Tobias had been rather taken aback by his Pa's response and had taken to hiding around different parts of the Manor, very un Potter like. Choosing a seat opposite the young man he waved his hand and waited for a house elf to appear

"Relax, your Pa's with Harry, he won't be coming back until Harry does" The tension disappeared out of the boy's shoulders a bit

"You think?"

"I know" Tom answered


	14. Chapter 13

A/N ~ Wow, wow, wow. If you're one of my original readers and had given up that this would ever be updated again – Hiiiiiiiii! Good to see you again! It's been what, 6 years? How time flies! Thank you for coming back! If you're a newer reader, nice to see ya! Welcome to the crazy train! I'm sorry it took so damn long for my arse to be kicked into gear. It won't happen again. I hope.

Chapter 13

Potter Academy, Unknown Location, March 6th

Harry was straining his eyes so hard, they were starting to water. He had to do this. No, he _needed_ to do this.

"Do you need the loo?" Nicky appeared, sitting crossed legged in front of him, looking worried. "You don't have to miss loo breaks you know"

"I don't – I'm trying to see through the worlds - "

"Ah, well, would it be helpful if I told you, you're doing it utterly wrong?"

Harry glared "I've been doing this for two whole days!" He whined, why had no one told him he'd been doing it wrong?

"Oops?" Nicky smiled. "Anyhoo, stop doing that, it''ll give you wrinkles. Now, close your eyes." Nicky waited until Harry had shot one last glare at him before closing his eyes. "Now, you need to shift your vision – without opening your eyes – you need to believe you've stopped looking at the mortal world and can see the immortal one. Only when you truly believe – heart and soul that you'll be able to see the immortal world, open your eyes."

Harry gritted his teeth, this wasn't magic, how was playing make believe going to work? But – but if it meant seeing his dad again, he'd do anything. I believe, he told himself firmly. I believe. I believe. He repeated this mantra until finally, he did start to believe. The he opened his eyes.

"Hey, Kiddo" James Potter was smiling at him, although he was very faint. "I'm sorry, kiddo"

"Sorry? Dad, you - "

"I should have protected you and Lily better, I should have been there for you, you needed me and couldn't be there for you. _That_ killed me. You have no idea. I'm so proud of you. I'm so proud to say you're my son."

"Dad, I, I'm proud to call you Dad. It's not your fault, really is not." Harry informed his father, voice thick with emotion. "About me and Tom - "

"Me and your mother do not have a problem with it. If _you_ are happy, _we_ are happy."

"I love you, dad"

"I love too, Harry." with that, James Potter faded completely and Harry's vision went back to the mortal world. "I thought it would last longer than that." Harry half whispered

"It will, the more you do it, the longer it lasts, I've managed to have conversations with people for up four hours." Nicky informed him gently. Harry simply nodded. "And now for the great news, isn't it about time you graduated?"

Harry's eyes grew wide "Really?" "Yep, now, I say, it's time to party, don't you?" Nicky said, standing up and winking.

"You are insane." Harry said, Nicky just smiled.

:Hogwarts, Same Day:

Leilani played with her long soft brown hair, while she waited for Hermione Granger to appear. The girl always appeared at this time in the library, you could set your watch by her. Hermione didn't know she was being waited for, of course. Leilani wanted to surprise her. The girl had been snooping around where she most certainty wasn't welcomed to. She had to be told. At that moment, Hermione walked into the library. Leilani waited until the girl had sat down and had her nose in a book, before rising from her seat and walking over to the bushy haired girl.

"May I sit with you?" Leilani asked politely.

"Sure" Hermione said, smiling. Leilani sat down in a seat opposite. "I just wanted a quick chat." Leilani flashed Hermione a friendly smile.

"Oh?" "Yes. I know what you are doing, or perhaps, trying, would be a better word. If you value your life and Ron's, stay out – you have no idea what you're getting yourself into. If you don't stop now, what happens next will be your fault. Remember that." Leilani gracefully stood and the left without so much as backward glance.

:Riddle Manor, Main Meeting Room, March 7th:

"Are we really that close?" Voldemort asked doubtfully. If Nicky was right, they were months ahead of schedule, one wrong move of course could bring the whole plan crashing down around their heads.

Nicky nodded. "We just need Harry."

:Potter Academy, Unknown Location, Same Day:

Harry slowly packed his belongings. He would miss this place. Sure, it had been hard work, but it also been fun, more than that, it had been special. He had spoken to his father. He had finally heard his father voice say the things he had longed to hear for so very long. He had also spoken to his mother. Her smile was amazing, it could light up the darkest room. Harry could honestly say he was lucky to have Lily and James as his parents, they clearly adored him.

"Ready, Harry?" A soft voice asked from the door way. Harry was so used to this he didn't even startle. "Almost" he replied.

Blaze crossed the room to where Harry was standing "How are you feeling, really?" he asked gently. Harry looked up at him "I'm fine, it's just – It's just going to be odd, going back to Hogwarts. I suppose I am going back there?"

"Sure, unless Nicky and your man have been scheming." 'your man' it still sounded odd that Voldemort was referred that way, like he was an object Harry owned.

"When are they _not_ scheming?" Harry laughed "Is there going to be some kind of ceremony?"

"Yea, no. Well, not unless getting so wasted you can't remember your own name. 'ceremony' isn't something that done well around here. Drinking however, now _that_ we can do." Blaze joked. Harry didn't look impressed.

"Kidding! Of course we're gonna throw you a leaving ceremony, this is an Academy, is it not?" Blaze smiled "Trust me, it's gonna be great."

"Trust? Ha" Harry chuckled shaking his head. Blaze simply laughed.

Two hours later and Harry was sitting on the sofa in his rooms, having finally finished packing and was waiting for the ceremony to start. He had no idea what to expect, but could easily guess that Nicky would be involved somehow, he seemed to be involved in everything, even when he clearly was supposed to be doing else. Harry frowned, how did Nicky manage to be everywhere at once? OK, he didn't do it all the time, but he did it often enough. However Nicky was doing it, it was definitely not a 'family trick', or if it was, it was not one he had been taught.

"Show time, kiddo" James Potter appeared and the side of the sofa "Head to the Quidditch pitch. Have fun!" James gave his son a proud smile and disappeared.

Harry made his way to the Quidditch pitch, he was excited. He had graduated faster than anyone else, he would be returning home. Home. Harry paused. Home? Home to Voldemort? Home to Hogwarts? No, not Hogwarts, not any more Harry realised, even though he had been apart from his husband for over a month, he still though of Riddle Manor has home. How strange. He hadn't even talked to Voldemort since coming to the Academy. He was going to have to do some deep thinking. For now though, he just wanted to graduate. He continued on his trek to the pitch.

Nicky bounced excitedly around the newly constricted stage, he had been years since he had been to one of these, he was determined to make it something Harry would never forget. As soon as he spotted the classic messy Potter hair coming towards the stage, he turned, with a big grin plastered on his face and said "show time."

Harry glanced around in grinning. Every single Potter was there, including his parents. It was like his wedding again, only this time, on more intimate scale. He looked up at the stage and saw Nicky beaming at him, he was beckoned onto the stage to wild applause.

"Sit right there" Nicky said, pointing to a chair just to right of him. Nicky stood centre stage, took a deep breath and began speaking.

"Today I have the greatest honour of presenting to you, a man who is already doing the family name proud. I call him a man despite his young age, because that is exactly what he is. He is a man. He has faced and fought dangers and death with more strength, more dignity, more balls than most men could ever dream off. He graduates today after a mere month of being here and that as you all know, is quite a feat. All of that proves that he worthy of being called a man.

Today he graduates in a stupidly fast time, something he brag about in the years to come. I dislike this strange feeling – the feeling of being upstaged, I don't think I've _ever_ been upstaged before. Damn him! Well, I suppose, if I had to be upstaged by _someone_, it couldn't have been by a finer man. I am proud of you Harry, I know your family is proud of you and most importantly of all, I hope _you_ are proud of you."

Harry blushed deeply, turning a bright shade of red. He had never seen Nicky act so seriously, and certainty had never expected the man who praise him like that.

"I'm sure you'd love to hear me speak even more" Nicky teased "But now someone much more important than me, and if I may say, much prettier than me too, wishes to speak. Lily." Nicky nodded to her and she gracefully stood and walked onto the stage, she smiled at her son and kissed the top of his head, before taking the spot Nicky had stood in.

"Bringing Harry into this world was my greatest pleasure. Spending that year with him, is time I treasure eternally. I have watched over my son since the day I had to leave him and to say that I am proud of him is an understatement. I could not love him more, or be proud of him more than I am today. He has been the perfect son, my only regret is that I was not there to help him along. Harry, I love you and everyday you make me proud. Always remember to stay true to who you are. Trust in your heart, it will always lead you right." Lily gave a small bow and then hugged her boy, tearing up as he hugged back tightly. "I love you" she whispered in his ear, then she straightened up, smiled at him and waked back to her seat.

Harry was aware of other people making speeches, but he could only hear Lily's words in his head. He would never tire of hearing her say 'I love you' to him. He was suddenly aware however, that silence had descended and everyone was looking at him.

"Time for your speech Hazza" Nicky grinned. He had to make a speech? Damn. Harry stood up slowly and moved to towards the centre of the stage.

"I'm going to kill Nicky for not warning me about this." Several people laughed. Lily hid a smile behind her hand and James grinned broadly next to her. "So, erm, thanks for coming and, er, I think you guys have been giving way to much credit, I did what I had to do – what any decent person what have done and without my friends, I wouldn't have even survived my first year! I hope that I can, one day, live up to all the praise, I don't believe I've done it yet. Thank you." Harry blushed as he finished. Ugh He sounded like a nervous mess, compared to how eloquently his mother and Nicky has spoken, but then he reasoned, they at least hadn't been speaking off the cuff. Nicky appeared next to him and slug and arm around his shoulders.

"With great pleasure, I can now officially announce that our dear Harry Potter has graduated Potter Academy!" Cheers filled pitch and Nicky grinned brilliantly at Harry "So now that all the dry, dusty, boring, and in Lily's case, emotional speeches are over, it's time to celebrate properly." Nicky announced. "Party! Party! Party!" Harry groaned, he should have known that Nicky's seriousness wouldn't last for long.

Music began to boom all around the Academy and it was obvious that no one was going to leave until the early hours of the morning. Not that Harry complained too much, he got to dance with his mother for the first time in his life and he tried Fire Whiskey for the first and _last_ time. The party could not last forever though and Harry finally decided at five to midnight, that know was a good time to leave.

:Riddle Manor, Voldemort's Study, Same Night:

Voldemort had been reading the last report from Hogwarts when he sensed someone appear in the room. He turned and trained his wand on the intruder to see Harry smiling sheepishly at him.

"I graduated!" He beamed.

"Well done. So" Voldemort paused, he wasn't quite sure how to word his question. He did not like his new husband disappearing on him like that. "you're home then?" Voldemort asked.

"Yeah, I'm home."


	15. Chapter 14

A/N: Two chapters in under 24 hours. Not bad for someone who's been so out of the loop! The first part of this chapter was rewritten several times and I think I'm happy with it.

Chapter 14

:Riddle Manor, Breakfast Room, March 8th:

To everyone's surprise Nicky was up and bouncing around early in the morning grinning madly as he over heard Death Eaters talking about how they had lost bets – they of course was hoping he'd blind drunk and not surface until well after noon.

"Hazzzza!" Nicky called to the youth as he entered the room

"How are you up?" Harry teased

"Hangover cures. Swear by 'em!" Nicky grinned "So young man, we gotta talk."

"Oh?"

"Hogwarts. Do you want to go back?"

Harry though it over before answering. Dis he really need to go back? It wasn't like he needed to, he doubted he could get any more powerful than he already was. But what about the classes the Academy hadn't taught? Sure he had learnt to fight, to survive, but Hogwarts taught everything, and Ron and Hermione were there.

"Yes, I want to go back" Harry answered "But not yet, in week or so, there's something I want to do here first."

"Not a problem, just remember, when you go back, no one is going to known about you and Tom and that is going to be hard. I remember how hard it was keeping John a secret. It's not easy, if it ever gets too much, if you ever need someone to talk too, I'm right here, al right?"

"You know, you scare me when you get all serious right?" Harry said shocked by Nicky's sudden seriousness "but thanks, it's good know I can talk to someone who's actually been through it."

"Being unpredictable has saved my life countless times. Sometimes you learn lessons the hard way." Harry stared at Nicky, there was something in his eyes – a darkness Harry had never seen before

"You have to tell me one day about the battles you've fought in."

"One day" Nicky agreed "but not today" He sighed.

"Did you ever fight Mors, before you fell for him?" Harry asked

"I did, many times. We almost destroyed each other at one point, the fight lasted so long. In the end we both just collapsed with exhaustion." Nicky slumped into his chair, as if all the energy had been drained from him

"And yet here you are, hopelessly in love" Harry reminded him, shocked and unnerved by Nicky's behaviour

"Not always. I left." Nicky looked close to tears and then he blinked "but what we really should be worried about is this – how mad do you think Lucius would be if we hexed him bald?"

:Ministry Of Magic, Same Day:

Ministry employees busied themselves for another day of work. With two Dark Lords causing havoc, everyone's workload had increased two fold. Today looked to be no different.

Voldemort walked swiftly through the early morning throng, he had a hood over his face to hide himself. He had Death Eaters spread out over the Ministry, on his single, they would attack. Deaths would be unavoidable, but this attack was more of a scare tactic then an all out assault.

He gave his men a few minutes to make sure everyone was ready, then he lowered his hood and began firing hexes.

:Riddle Manor, Nicky's Sitting Room, Same day:

Nicky was disturbed from his brooding when Harry, Tobias and Bella entered the room and sat down in chairs. Nicky glared at each one in turn, before deciding to ignore them.

"Pa?" Tobias said softly, Nicky's eyes flicked over to him, before Nicky stubbornly looked at a spot on the wall.

"Nicky stop being so self obsessed. You are such a drama queen." Bella snapped. This was a mistake.

"Get. Out." Nicky growled. When he was ignored, he stood, his entire body glowed a blinding white and Harry, Tobias and Bella found themselves flying through the air and out of the room. The door slamming closed firming behind them.

"He does remember that Bells is pregnant, right?" Tobias muttered to himself, standing and turning to help Bella up.

"I think we need Mors." Harry said

"Couldn't agree more. Let's go find him." Tobias agreed and together, they went in search of the Dark Lord

:Hogwarts, Defence Against The Dark Arts Class, Same Day:

Ron was idly doodling on his school book when McGonagall walked into the room, looking pained.

"Mr. Weasley, please come with me." She said quietly. Ron stared perplexed. "Now, Mr. Weasley" She snapped, though it was lacking it's usual bite.

"But, I haven't done anything!" He complained. He was not going to take the rap for something some slimy Slytherin did.

"I am fully aware of that. Please come, it's most urgent." Confused and now worried, Ron stood and followed McGonagall out of the class. McGonagall lead Ron to the headmaster's office. Dumbledore sat behind his desk, looking as old as his years.

"Please take a seat Mr. Weasley." He said gently. Ron sat.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"I'm deeply sorry for having to tell you this." At this Dumbledore paused and then "There was attack at the Ministry today. Your father was killed. I am so very sorry for your loss. He was a fine man." Ron stared blankly at Dumbledore for a minute and then broke down.

:Riddle Manor, Voldemort's Living Area, Afternoon:

Voldemort was about to drop of for a nap, when an angry Harry Potter stormed into the room

"You killed him!"

"Who?"

"Arthur Weasley! You. Killed. Him." Harry was fuming. Arthur was the closest thing to a living father he had had!

"Mistakes happen. I can't guarantee anyone's safety during an attack. You know this Harry." Voldemort said calmly. He eyed his new husband wearily, he had yet to see the boy really upset and was therefore unsure how to act around the angry Potter.

"I know, I just – after dad, Arthur was the closest thing to a dad I had and he's gone." The boy sat heavily in an armchair "I would've talked to Nicky but he's gone AWOL-"

"If I had known, he was in danger, I would have tried to stop it from happening, but I am all knowing. I will try to keep your friends families out of this, but Harry, this is war. I simply can not make any promises that involve safety."

"I know, it's just a shock."

"Where do the Mud – the Muggleborn's parents live? I can attack a different area of Muggle Britain if it protects them." Harry blinked at Tom, he was trying, actually trying to protect Hermione's family! Harry gave him a weak smile.

"Oxford, I think. That area though."

"Fine, in that case I'll change the plans and attack East Angela instead. Easy."

"Thank you."

:Hogwarts, Great Hall, That Evening:

Dumbledore stood and surveyed his students. The shocking attack on the Ministry had left it's terrible mark and the ease of which the Dark Lord was able to do unnerved the old man. It should not have that easy for the Dark Lord to just be able to walk in with Death Eaters and kill anyone he pleased. The Ministry was weak. Too weak. The Dark Lord would be able to take over to easily, unless, unless they found a new saviour soon. If Harry really was dead, a new chosen one had to be found. The people needed hope. Someone to cling to during the darkest days. The light to win no matter the cost.

However, at present there were more important matters that needed to be attended to. Pushing all thoughts of find a new 'Chosen One' out of his mind, he addressed the school.

"Tonight, we join the eight families who lost loved one in this morning horrific attack in mourning. It is not easy to lose a loved one. It is even harder to lose one because of war. But know this, your tears are not in vain, your pain in not unheard. The righteous feel your pain and will rise up against this evil that grips this fair land. For now though, I'd like for us to have a moments silence, to remember those who died today."

Hermione cried silently. She had lost her best friend and now her other best friend had lost his father and all because of the Dark Lord! Her world was falling apart and there was nothing she could do to help. She vowed to herself to seek revenge on the Dark Lord. On the man that had caused her and friends so much pain. She bowed her head and for the first time in a long time, she prayed.


End file.
